Get Happy
by sailorjupiterox
Summary: Blaine has recently transferred to McKinley High, in order to face his fears. But, he needs to brush up on his French. Anderberry twins/Klaine. Rated M for implied sexual tones and occasional language. WARNINGS: homophobic bullying and non-con scenes.
1. Prologue

**AU: I'll keep it short and sweet, I do not own Glee or any of the characters mentioned. I also do not own the idea of 'Anderberry' or 'Klaine' quite clearly. Give it a chance please!**

**Get Happy - Prologue**

Blaine and Rachel Ander-Berry were raised by their fathers to believe in being themselves.

And who they were was not easy to come by. Rachel, the eldest of the twins (by two minutes - but that still counted), had an amazing voice and a soft spot for the spotlight. Blaine, the youngest (but the more handsome, he let people know) of the twins, had an equally amazing voice ("But not my range!" Rachel would shrill.), but he cared more about his school work than his talent.

Blaine Ander-Berry found himself unbelievable and inexplicably boring. His older sister had bright brown eyes and always smiled, while lately, all Blaine could do was hum in appreciation when people were nice to him.

He supposed it had a lot to do with Kurt.

Kurt Hummel. His sister's best friend. They had been best friends since Middle School, while Blaine was hidden at Dalton Academy due to bullying - bullying that his sister could deal with.

Blaine however, could not deal with it. Being told that his parents were 'fags' and that he was a fag too and that his sister probably like other girls and that they were a worthless family, was not something that anyone should have to deal with. And that was why Blaine admired his sister.

But not to sidetrack, Kurt Hummel. He had beautiful. That was the only coherent thought in Blaine's mind, as he glanced over the table towards him. Earlier in the day he had been doing the same, in the cafeteria. But now they were at Blaine's home.

Rachel was jibbering on in her usual manner, the girl would not stop at all. But all Blaine could do was twist his fork around the spaghetti on his plate, occasionally looking towards Kurt.

He chanced looking at Kurt slightly too soon and the brown from his own eyes clashed instantly with the shocking blue - or was that violet? - of Kurt's. Kurt smiled softly at him and Blaine looked down at his spaghetti quickly.

He felt Kurt's gaze leave him and focus again on Rachel's constant chatter. Blaine couldn't help but smile softly.

"Hey, Blaine," said a deep voice.

Blaine looked up to his father, Leroy.

"Yes, dad?" Blaine replied, unable to remove the smile from his lips.

"You've barely eaten any of your spaghetti, are you OK?"

Blaine nodded. "Um, yeah, I just feel a little tired from school."

"Oh OK," Leroy said quietly, leaning in to Blaine a tiny bit, and glancing to the others to check they weren't listening. "Is being back at McKinley good for you, I mean … are you sure you don't want to go back to Dalton?"

Blaine's smile widened. "Yes, I love it at McKinley."

Leroy nodded and smiled. "OK, well talk to me if you change your mind."

Blaine nodded and turned back to his meal.

McKinley was good for Blaine. He was out in the 'real' world, well as real as it could be at his age. He had been settled in for two weeks, and at the moment his favourite member of Glee club (other than Kurt, of course) was Santana. Mainly because she always seemed to like dancing with him. Although, when Blaine sang It's Not Unusual for his audition, Blaine didn't care much for Santana showing him the dance routine she and her cheerios had seemed to make up on the spot. No, instead he preferred the grin on Kurt's face.

When he had been at Dalton, Blaine had known Kurt, had even helped him out a couple of times - when Kurt and Rachel had been drunk at Santana's party over the Summer, Blaine had helped Kurt into his room and he himself had slept in Rachel's room that night. He didn't mind so much, sleeping on the floor didn't really bother him. As long as Kurt was OK. He could still remember the note Kurt had left on his pillow, as he had gone in the next day.

_'__Thank you for looking after me, I'm so sorry you didn't get to sleep in your own bed. You're the best. I'll see you soon! xxx'_

Yes, those three little x's had made the whole sleep on the floor extremely OK.

Just as Blaine placed his fork into his mouth, full of spaghetti, Kurt decided to look at him. He seemed to be holding in a laugh.

"Uh, Blaine," Kurt said softly, ignoring Rachel's moaning about Finn Hudson, yet again. "You have a little spaghetti sauce on your-" He pointed towards the edge of his mouth.

The colour in Blaine's face seemed to fall out and rush to his stomach, butterflies doing the conga. He managed to swallow his spaghetti and put down his fork, trying to remain dignified as he patted the side of his mouth with his napkin.

Kurt smiled brightly at him and continued on with his meal, while Blaine spent the entire time wondering whether it would be worth it to keep putting food on his face, just to see that smile again.


	2. Chapter 1

**AU: Thank you to those who are willing to come back and look at this story again! I cannot tell you how much I appreciate this, so yeah, here's a new chapter! If you want to find me on tumblr I'm 'ammoisago', and I accept any asks and reviews and I will most probably reply!**

**Once again, I do not own any part of Glee, and I do not claim to either.**

**(This fic is rated M for a reason, there are possibility triggers - violence implied, sex implied etc. Oh and translations at the bottom!)**

**Get Happy: Part 1**

Kurt was a little bit confused as he looked down at his phone.

_'__Hey! I was thinking last night, and do you think you could tutor Blaine in French, he's always been awful at it, and it'd probably help him for college if you could help him out a bit! Let me know!' - _from Rachel.

He had never been alone with Blaine before, apart from obviously that one time over Summer, but he had been out of his mind when Blaine tucked him into his bed, so that didn't really count.

However, Kurt had started to notice recently that when Blaine's named was mentioned, or when he saw him, that his insides felt a little funny. He didn't really understand it, although it was sort of similar to the way he used to feel about Finn, and the curling in his stomach was a lot tighter than it had been when he'd been alone with Sam.

Kurt shook himself and shut his locker door, forgetting that he was still in school and couldn't have those thoughts about Blaine when he was only down the hallway.

Preparing himself, Kurt walked towards Blaine, dodging a jock and a very intertwined couple.

"Eh … Blaine?" Kurt said hesitantly, was Blaine blushing?

Blaine looked up from his locker, and smiled at Kurt shyly. "Oh, hi Kurt,"

"I'm sorry to just bother you like this, but Rachel-um I mean, I was wondering if you wanted me to-that is, you don't have to agree but, like I said, apparently you're French isn't what you'd… um-call… like it to be, and since I'm in advanced-that is I don't mean to patronise you-"

"Uh, Kurt, we're gonna be late for lesson," Blaine said softly, his hand on Kurt's arm.

Even through his thick jacket, Kurt could feel Blaine's hand tense and knew he was going to pull it back before it happened.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask?" Blaine asked, his eyes downcast.

"Do you want me to help you with your French?"

Kurt had said it without even thinking about it. He shouldn't have asked, if Blaine's shocked look was anything to go by.

"Don't worry about it, I was just thinking because you mentioned it to your dad yesterday and then my dad was saying that it was the only subject apart from Glee that I really excelled in and I know I'm babbling but … could you just answer?"

Blaine smiled gently. "I'd love that. But we um … we have Glee tonight, would you like to come to mine or I could drop Rachel off and head round to yours or we could just leave it till the weekend if you wanted,"

Kurt nodded. "Tonight's fine, my dad's out an Carole is working late, and no doubt Finn will be off with Quinn or Rachel or whoever he's seeing now."

Blaine chuckled. "I never know who he's with either, and one of them is my sister!"

Kurt nodded, laughing quietly. "Well, I better be getting to class … so er, I'll see you tonight, at mine?"

Blaine nodded, a little bit too enthusiastically, before catching himself and shutting his locker to distract him. "Yeah, I'll be there … about four?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah sure, see you later then." He turned his back on Blaine and walked towards his lesson, not noticing that Blaine was smiling happily to himself.

However, even as Blaine walked off to his lesson - a small spring in his step - neither of them noticed Mercedes stood around the corner from Blaine's locker, smirking.

* * *

><p>Kurt <em>had a<em>lways excelled in French. He loved it, and that was why he still took it during his final year - why shouldn't he? If he was good at it!

His only problem was that the French teacher (Mr Sharpe) had always thought that Kurt's prowess with the language could influence some of the less fluent students - and the student that Kurt was currently talking to was Azimio, one of his main bullies.

Kurt would have usually sat there, telling Azimio how he wasn't worth the breath that Kurt breathed out, but today all he could think about was Blaine Ander-Berry. His curly hair. The way he smiled slightly. And the way he could kiss that dimple just off his mouth whenever he grinned.

1* ""... Et il est tellement adorable, tu ne pourrais jamais comprendre, car vous ne comprendrez jamais ce que c'est que d'aimer un autre être humain, jamais l'esprit d'un beau garçoncomme lui." Kurt finished with a satisfied smile on his face, while Azimio looked at him as though the end of the world was near.

"I didn't understand a word of that," Azimio said, a snarl forming on his lips.

Kurt's only response was to raise his eyebrows and turn away from the jock, resting his head on his hand, boredom seeping over him more and more.

Kurt was only thinking about one thing as his teacher continued with the lesson plan - Blaine. And how Blaine was going to be at his house tonight, while they spoke in French, in an empty house.

Empty house.

Why on Earth did he invite Blaine to his house when he knew it was going to be empty? Of course Blaine would think he was a complete slut!

Well then, he would just have to prove him wrong. He would not do anything of the sort, even though the thought of it brought back that warm cuddly feeling in his stomach, but his pants were starting to get a little bit uncomfortable. Dammit, why did he always wear skinny jeans?

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his teacher, but at the most inopportune moment, the school bell rang. Grabbing his bag, he turned around to link arms with Mercedes when he realised that she could speak French. Not fluently, but maybe enough to realise what he had been saying to Azimio.

Blushing bright red, Kurt turned straight towards the door, running away from the "Hell to the no, white boy!", shouted by Mercedes. He'd deal with her later.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was a busy place, as always, and this overwhelmed Blaine, who preferred the quiet and solitude of gentle chatter among his friends, and although he did love McKinley, he still had yet to adapt to the differences between Dalton and McKinley.<p>

Blaine had no way to deal with the fact that he was being tutored, in French – the most romantic of languages too! - alone, with Kurt. It all seemed too good to be true! Everything seemed to be so much brighter since Kurt had asked him to his house that night. French. Kurt. Alone. Wait, alone?

Blaine started to panic, and glanced around the cafeteria, looking from Rachel's face all the way down to Artie's. But … what if Kurt expected him to do something? Blaine had never even kissed another boy before! What if Kurt expected … that? What if Kurt just wanted to screw him and throw him out?

Shaking his head, Blaine swallowed the thought, why on Earth would Kurt of all people just do that? No, Kurt was special, he would never just leave someone like that. And anyway, there was nothing going on between them!

Just at that moment, Kurt and Mercedes sat a few seats down from him on the table, but on the opposite side. It was at this point that Blaine decided he would admire Kurt once again. As soon as he tried to though, Santana nudged him in the ribs and coughed quietly.

Blaine blinked a few times and diverted his attention to the table behind Kurt, snatching glances at what Kurt was wearing. He was dressed in a grey shirt and thick knitted cardigan, and Blaine started to think about what Kurt was wearing on his legs. He remembered the skinny jeans he saw him in that morning, and he let out a short stilted breath.

Blaine blinked a few times again and noticed a large man-boy in a letterman jacket staring at Kurt, who was still animatedly talking to Mercedes among the chatter of the canteen.

But suddenly, Kurt's attention landed on Blaine, whose eye's widened and looked back down at his tray, but focusing hard on Kurt and Mercedes' conversation.

"Tell me," Mercedes whined. "Tell me who it is!"

Kurt must have shook his head because Mercedes groaned, which was followed by a few moments of silence, when Mercedes gasped.

"Oh!" she hissed. "I know who it is!"

2*"Vous avez tout faux. Je ne suis pas interessee," Kurt muttered.

Blaine frowned, and looked up to see Mercedes' turn to talk to Quinn, who was looking pale. Not wanting to forget, Blaine chanted the phrase in French over and over in his head, groping for his bad under the table. He grabbed hold of it and ducked underneath the table, unzipping it and grabbing a piece of paper, and finding a pencil in the front pocket. He scribbled down the sentence and was carefully putting the piece of paper away when a huge shout raised his attention. He looked up from underneath the table and saw Mercedes with her mouth wide open, and Kurt sat next to her, covered in red slush.

Standing over him was the man-boy from before that Blaine had saw. He was grinning triumphantly, but maintaining a look of disgust towards Blaine. A frowned materialised on Blaine's face as he saw the man laugh and walk away, his shoulders hunching over as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"Oh Kurt," Tina said sympathetically, as the rest of the cafeteria went back to their conversations. "Maybe we should-"

Kurt cut Tina off himself, by standing up and grabbing his bag. He abruptly turned around and walked calmly out through the huge doors.

Blaine started to stand up, when a small voice came from across the table.

"It's probably best to leave him alone, Blaine," said Quinn, her eyes looking straight into his own.

Slightly unnerved, Blaine nodded and sat back down.

"Karofsky really has it out for Kurt, doesn't he?" Santana muttered, going back to her lunch.

Blaine shook his head, and started to talk, albeit distractedly, to Mercedes, while the piece of paper on the floor was left to sit, unnoticed by anyone, except a quick-eyed Santana.

* * *

><p>Kurt chanced a small glance at his reflection, before wincing at the stain on his shirt. It would take forever to bleach out! And even then, the bleach would probably stain his shirt. Sighing out of frustration, Kurt pulled the small towel from his bag and wiped it around his neck, even though his clothes were dirty, it didn't mean that he himself had to look at mess.<p>

He groaned to himself that he was seeing Blaine tonight, and alone, and therefore would mean that he still had to change as soon as he got in, and probably have a shower to rid of the sticky sensation all over his body from the slushie. Kurt Hummel, was not having a good day.

A slam from behind him dragged him from his thoughts and back to reality. Kurt knew instantly that it was him, and upon looking into the mirror, he saw the one face he really did not want to see at that moment.

**A/U: TRANSLATIONS:**

1- "And he's so adorable, you could never understand because you will never understand what it is that to love another human being, never mind a handsome boy like him."

2- "You have it all wrong. I'm not interested."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Genuinely, I've not written fanfics in so long, in the previous chapter I actually put AU for my author's notes. Sorry about that. Also, I got a review from someone about the translations being incorrect or something, I'm sorry I forgot to put in the previous chapters, yes I clearly do not speak French, the translations are from google translate! I only put the actual French in (instead of just italicising it) just to keep up the aesthetic of the read. However, if you want me to change it to English but in bold or something (I'll mention in my AN that the bold stuff is French) then that's fine with me, just let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Glee, apart from a season 1 dvd, season 2 dvd and several mugs and a bag. This is all.**

**OH also, as you know, I'm English and awful with Americanisms and American English spelling so I'm sorry if that irritates anyone.**

**Credit to my boy Tom, who happily read over this before uploading so it's a lot better now!**

**Part 2**

Glee club was Blaine's favourite part of the day, mainly because it was the part of the day that he got to see the most of Kurt. Upon walking in, Blaine could tell that something was different, Kurt was sat apart from the rest of the group, and there was a small split in the middle of his lips that Blaine knew wasn't there before.

The corner's of Kurt's mouth were tugged into a false smile, and his eyes were glassy and staring at Brittany's foot. As Blaine sat down, he swore he could hear Brittany ask Santana if there was something wrong with her foot, and if she should get rid of it.

Blaine shook his head and turned to talk to Finn and Rachel, who were laughing about something Mike had done in the previous lesson.

As usual, Mr Shuester jumped into the lesson full of life.

"Right guys!" the teacher said loudly. "This week and next week we will be focusing on you!"

Silence.

"Um … what do you mean Mr Shue?" Artie asked, clearly unimpressed.

"Basically, you each pick one of your favourite songs to sing!"

Rachel frowned. "As much as I love this idea, and I will be looking through my collection of recordings of myself later on, I don't understand, how will this help us, at all?"

"You don't get it! All of you are from different walks of life, you all have completely different views on the world and that's what makes New Direction's great. So, by picking your favourite song, the whole of Glee club gets to see how you are, as a person."

Silence still followed.

"That's the plan and you have to participate, no excuses!" Mr Shuester said with an air of finality.

Rachel rushed forward to Mr Shuester with unlimited ideas pouring from her mouth, while Blaine started to talk to Tina about his idea, everyone else doing the same thing.

After a few moments, Blaine noticed that Kurt wasn't joining in, as he normally would during Glee.

Blaine shrugged, knowing he shouldn't really get involved and turned back to Mike and Tina.

* * *

><p>"So my final choices are, My Man by the beautiful Barbra, What I Did For Love and For Good," Rachel said frantically. "What do you think?"<p>

Blaine jumped. "What?"

They had stopped in the middle of the car park, while Blaine looked at a new text from Kurt.

"_Sorry I just realised I can't do tonight, something came up. Sorry again!xx_'

"Hey Rach, what does it mean when you get two x's on the end of a text?" Blaine asked, quickly typing out a reply of acceptance.

"Uh, nothing, why?" Rachel replied, frowning.

"Nothing." Blaine supplied quickly. "Just wondering, really."

Rachel groaned and pulled Blaine by his arm towards his car so they could drive home and muttering to herself.

"You know what, I don't know why they adopted you as well sometimes."

"You wound me, oh dear sister," Blaine drawled, watching as she got into the passenger seat.

Rachel pulled her tongue out at her brother and slammed the door between him.

Groaning, Blaine walked around to the driver's side of his car and climbed in.

Neither of the siblings noticed as David Karofsky walked back into the school from his own car.

* * *

><p>Kurt paced his bedroom, tapping his phone which read 10.33PM against the palm of his hand, and fighting the urge to throw it across the room. Even after the three showers he had taken since returning home, the stench and feel of Karofsky's slushie still coated his body.<p>

The mere thought of the football player made Kurt sick to his stomach. He sat down on his bed as he thought of earlier that day, the way Blaine looked at him when he had been slushied … oh that told him everything he needed to know.

There was no way Blaine would even consider liking him now. Although Kurt wondered himself, why on Earth he was thinking about his best friend's brother in that way.

Throwing himself back onto his bed, Kurt refused himself the thought that maybe he actually did like Blaine, and all those times that he thought about him at night was just because Blaine was attractive, and out of the closet.

But then Blaine was just so sweet to him, and his smile was absolutely dazzling, and he would get flustered when he spoke to Kurt, or just looked at him. How far down would that blush travel? Did Blaine have hair on his chest? And his lips were just so full he wondered what it would be like to kiss those, or to just have a kiss he wanted for once?

Kurt really did know how to pick them. But he was resolved, he would stay away from Blaine, for a little bit, because after all, he was starting to like his best friend's brother.

* * *

><p>Blaine was steadily falling to sleep when he felt his phone vibrate. It was tucked underneath his pillow for his alarm clock. After patting down his bed in search of it, he finally pulled it out and held it above his head, his eyes squinting through the darkness.<p>

It was 11.58PM. And Blaine Anderberry had received a text from Kurt Hummel.

"_Hey, I was just wondering, do you still want to have that tutoring session, but tomorrow instead?xx_"

Blaine smiled softly, his eyes focusing on the two x's at the end of the text.

"I don't care what she says, they do mean something," he mutttered to himself.

"_Yeah sure, my dad's are working late and Rachel's out with Finn if you wanna come here. xx-"_

But then he stopped typing and started to worry. If he put two kisses, would that insinuate that he felt the same way that Kurt felt about him, or that he was just being polite? Worrying his lip, Blaine felt his brain starting to fail him.

"_Yeah sure, my dad's are working late and Rachel's out with Finn if you wanna come here. Xxx"_

* * *

><p>The following day, Kurt woke up determined that he would not show his true feelings to anyone, not even himself. He went through his usual morning shower, moisturising routine followed by half an hour of picking out an outfit, before sitting down for some breakfast, still perfecting his hair with a pocket mirror.<p>

He had chosen to wear his hair looser than normal, a pair of black skinny jeans with a white shirt and one of his favourite dark tartan blazers. Sure, he maybe wasn't going to show that he liked Blaine, but maybe by looking the best he could, Blaine may return his feelings.

Burt noticed and displayed his noticing of his son's sudden perkiness, in comparison to other mornings.

"Kurt?" Burt asked when his son finally stopped moving around and was glancing in his mirror. "What's going on?"

Kurt looked up at his dad, slightly flushed. "Hm? I don't know what you mean, I'm just getting ready."

"But you're all-" Burt made a frantic movement with his hands "-moving around fast."

Kurt smiled brightly. "I just must have woke up in a good mood."

"Yeah ok," Burt said, still frowning. "I'll see you tonight, don't wait up though cause I'm picking up Carole straight from the hospital and then we're going out for dinner."

"Hm ok yeah," Kurt said, looking at his reflection and sighing when that _one_ hair just wasn't staying in place.

Burt shook his head and left the kitchen, allowing his son some privacy.

* * *

><p>When Kurt pulled into a parking space outside of school, the first thing he noticed was that Blaine and Rachel had parked a little bit away from him, and according to his newly formed plan, Blaine would definitely see him walking into school.<p>

Kurt jumped out of his car, dragging his bag from the passenger seat and locking up swiftly. He strutted through the car park, ignoring the glares coming from the other side of the parking lot from Karofsky, and instead chancing a glance towards Blaine.

Blaine seemed to be ignoring him, a steady blush growing on his face, while Rachel was oblivious to anything, and was hurrying Blaine to get inside.

Kurt smirked and gladly walked through the doors at McKinley, joining Blaine and Rachel inside.

"Hi Rachel," he said brightly, and looked towards Blaine. "Hey Blaine,"

Blaine blushed and muttered a hello in response, hurrying off to his locker with an excuse of forgetting a book the night before.

"Hey Kurt," Rachel beamed happily.

"What's the matter with your brother?" Kurt asked, a grin forming on his mouth as they walked through the corridor, unable to take his eyes off the back of Blaine's rushing, but gelled head.

"I don't know," Rachel sighed, before continuing arrogantly, "he's been like this since he's come to McKinley. I guess he's just nervous or something. Although there's no need for him to be since he's my baby brother and everyone knows how cool I am, so therefore they should already accept Blaine."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah maybe they should just accept him,"

"You like him, don't you?" Rachel asked bluntly.

"I...uh, what?" Kurt asked, finally looking at Rachel, shocked.

"You think he's ok don't you?" Rachel asked. "He's a good friend, even to me."

Kurt nodded, relieved. "Yeah he's pretty cool."

Rachel nodded. "I thought so, he is really nice."

Kurt sighed and blinked twice to regain his thoughts. "I should really get going, I have to get to English quickly."

"Ok, see you Kurt!" Rachel said happily.

Kurt simply waved lazily behind him as he walked off to English, wondering whether maybe Rachel knew more than she was letting on.

* * *

><p>The day went smoothly after Kurt's worries about Rachel, and he soon found himself gathering his French books and others from his locker, getting ready to go to Blaine's house in half an hour.<p>

"Hey lady-lips!" someone called from behind him.

Kurt didn't turn around, but decided to respond to them anyone. "What do you want Santana?"

The cheerio appeared in front of him, blocking his locker from his view. "Oh, not much," Santana said lazily. "I was just wondering whether you could translate this for me, 'Vous avez tout faux. Je ne suis pas interessee'?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Why?"

Santana shrugged. "Out of interest."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It means 'You have it all wrong. I'm not interested.',"

Santana seemed to mull this over for a few seconds, before pushing herself away from the locker and walking away quickly. "Right ok, thanks Mrs McGay."

Shaking off the thought that maybe Santana knew more than he wished her to, Kurt shut his locker and headed towards the exit of the school.

**AU: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, things might seem to be going slow, but it'll pick up the pace soon! Please review to let me know what you think, or send me an ask at www[.]ammoisago[.]tumblr[.]com**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Yeah, It is 7.12AM here and I'm not even dressed for college, too busy watching 'The Spanish Teacher' and updating this. Well anyway, I hope you like it! This chapter _is_ focused on one thing in particular, but that was the point of it, idk, if any of you do English Literature or Language then prepare to over-analyse the adjectives and sentence moods like I have done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything like that ok. Except Santana is my Queen. And Kurt Hummel is my Prince.**

* * *

><p>Part 3<p>

Blaine was a generally tidy person, his room was always hoovered, his bookshelf was clean and dusted regularly and his clothes were all neatly packed away in his wardrobe. But while Blaine knew that he was a tidy person, apparently this was no good for Kurt.

Blaine was pacing through his bedroom, trying to pack away everything embarrassing that lay in his room. After three minutes of not finding anything more after his journal was obnoxiously out in the open, Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed, facing his mirror.

And he hadn't changed. Kurt was going to be over in twenty minutes and he hadn't changed! Abruptly, he dashed to his wardrobe and flung it open. Should he dress smartly? What if Kurt thought he was trying to hard? Maybe he should just stay the same? No! Kurt would think he was dirty! But, what should he do?

Suddenly it clicked in Blaine's mind. He grabbed a pair of black slacks from the bottom of his wardrobe and a simple white top.

It'll have to do, Blaine thought. Kurt probably didn't even like him or even see him like that so, why put in the effort any more?

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Blaine had decided to be the perfect host and make snacks. Knowing that Kurt liked healthy foods, Blaine grabbed carrots from the fridge drawer and started to slice them up. After a couple of minutes, he had finished cutting them and slid them off the cutting board into a small bowl.<p>

"Hey,"

The small voice from behind him was his sister.

"Hey Rach," Blaine answered, bending down to pick up the stray carrot sticks that had fallen to the floor.

"How come you're cutting up carrots?" Rachel asked, stepping forward tentatively.

"Uh..." Blaine bit his lip, he couldn't reveal to Rachel that he liked her best friend!

"Just um, trying to be a bit healthier really," Blaine answered, not looking Rachel in the eye.

Rachel positively beamed. "You read those leaflets I left on your bed!"

Blaine turned around. "Uh yeah, thanks! They were really good," he improvised, having thrown out the leaflets.

"I'm so happy!" Rachel said, bouncing over to Blaine and hugging him. "You're finally listening to me about something!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "What time is Finn coming at?"

"Oh! He'll be here in five minutes!"

Rachel dashed off as soon as she had spoken to and Blaine saw her stop in the mirror in the hallway to look at herself.

"You look great Rachel," Blaine said, following his sister. "Is Finn bringing Kurt over?"

"I don't think so," Rachel said, frowning. "Why would Kurt be coming over anyway? I'm going on a date Blaine."

"No, I mean for me," Blaine answered.

"What?" Rachel said, whipping around to look straight at Blaine. "Why would he come for you?"

"He is tutoring me in French Rach, no big deal," Blaine said, scowling. "Don't get defensive."

"Oh yeah, I do actually remember something about that," Rachel said softly. "I actually asked him if he would, to be honest."

Blaine shrugged. "I guess I can't be mad at you, I don't mind Kurt."

Lying made Blaine feel awful, but the thought that Kurt would be there soon made his stomach feel a little lighter than normal.

Rachel flinched a little guiltily. "Sorry I asked him without telling you first," Rachel said plainly. "I do feel bad, but you have been complaining about your French grades for ages, and it's just convenient that Kurt is absolutely amazing at it."

"You don't have to apologise, I really don't mind," Blaine said, smiling at his sister.

The doorbell rang and Rachel grinned, turning round to smile at Blaine.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Blaine's smile widened. "You look amazing Rach, now go, you don't want to leave him waiting."

Rachel nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and I'll be in all night so if you need me to pick you up or anything or if he says something-"

"I'll be fine Blaine!" Rachel called over her shoulder. "I'll see you tonight!"

Blaine sighed and turned back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived, only ten minutes after Rachel left, Blaine was sat in his room, tuning his guitar. As soon as Blaine heard the doorbell ring, he jumped from his bed and ran down half of the stairs, before realising that he was trying to play it cool. He intentionally slowed down and eventually answered the door, smoothing down his top while doing so.<p>

The only coherent thing that Blaine could think was that Kurt really was beautiful. He was dressed in tight jeans, knee length boots and a thick cardigan.

Blaine sometimes wished that Kurt would wear fewer layers. But then he thought that maybe some other boy would take him away, and Blaine never wanted that to happen.

Reality claimed him in the form of Kurt.

"Uh, can I come in?" he asked, smiling.

"Y-yeah," Blaine spluttered. "Thanks for this, by the way, I am actually hopeless at French."

Kurt's smile widened as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. "You're probably not as bad as you think."

Blaine blushed. "No, I really am,"

Kurt shook his head. "Ok, I'll agree for now."

"Did you drive?" Blaine asked.

"No, I just walked, trying to save some gas and it's only twenty minutes."

"Cool," Blaine replied, feeling awkward.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked, tugging on the strap of his bag.

"Oh yeah," Blaine turned around to head towards the stairs. "My room if that's ok?" Blaine asked, glancing over his shoulder to see Kurt's cheeks grow red.

"Yeah sure,"

* * *

><p>Kurt's only thought was how much better Blaine's hair looked without gel. He couldn't get over it.<p>

"So, 'je suis allé au cinêma' is different from 'je vais au cinêma', because of tense?" Blaine asked, abruptly bringing Kurt out of his observation of the shorter boy's hair.

Their eyes caught for a moment, and Kurt could swear that Blaine had the most captivating eyes in the world.

"Y-yeah," Kurt said softly, shifting slightly on the bed before clearing his throat and looking down at the worksheet in front of him. "Uh, 'je suis allé au cinêma' means I went to the movies, and then 'je vais au cinêma' means I go to the movies."

Blaine frowned.

Kurt smiled, and he noticed that he had been doing that a lot that night. "Basically, it changes because..."

* * *

><p>"Right," Blaine said, rubbing his eyes. "So, 'montre' means watch and is a feminine noun."<p>

Kurt sighed in relief. "Yes. You see, you aren't as bad as you make out!"

Kurt saw Blaine visibly gulp at his choice of words, and hoped that his own feelings hadn't been revealed.

Blaine yawned and stretched his fingers, which did not go unnoticed by Kurt.

"Do you want to have a break?" Kurt asked, glancing at his watch. "We've been doing this straight for about an hour and a half."

"Yes please," Blaine said, rubbing his forehead.

Kurt smiled. "Do you have any idea for your song for the glee assignment?"

"I have a couple, but I'm not telling because it should be a surprise!" Blaine said playfully. "Do you?"

"Oh, well," Kurt said, smirking. "If you're not going to reveal yours then I don't want to reveal mine and be vulnerable,"

Blaine bit his lip, which Kurt noticed instantly. Suddenly, Kurt realised that using suggestive phrases was quite rewarding in front of Blaine.

"Yeah well, I bet I know what Rachel is going to do," Blaine said casually.

"Hm?"

"She's predictable,"

"How so?" Kurt asked, genuinely curious now.

Blaine smirked. "She will do something by Barbra, and it will be a love song because her and Finn are together."

Kurt laughed gently, shaking his head. "You really do have her down to a tee."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, I have shared a life with her, for a lifetime. You think you have it bad, at least you don't have to live with her! You come over here out of choice."

Kurt nodded. "At least you don't share a room any more,"

Blaine laughed and agreed.

Kurt looked at Blaine for a short moment, wondering whether he could ask his question without seeming too intrusive. "So, um … Blaine," Kurt started, deciding that he might as well ask.

"Yes?"

"Do you miss Dalton?" Kurt asked, wincing as Blaine looked away from him.

"I don't know," Blaine answered, looking straight at Kurt. "Part of me does, but part of me thinks I've found something better at McKinley."

Kurt's heart was pounding fifty miles an hour. Why was Blaine looking straight at him when he said that? He gulped, and hoped that he wasn't too obvious.

"How long has Karofsky bullied you for?"

The question was so blunt and took Kurt by complete surprise so much that he jumped, Blaine's eyes widening and grabbing his arm before Kurt nearly fell off the bed.

"Sorry," Kurt murmured. "You just shocked me."

Blaine shook his head. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to,"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess I'm just shocked that you asked. It's been happening for ages and no one has ever asked me about it."

Blaine frowned. "Really?"

Kurt shrugged again. "It's not that bad, what can I expect though?"

Blaine sighed, angry that Kurt felt as though it was acceptable. "To be honest Kurt, I think he's just jealous because you're ok with being yourself, and he's clearly trapped in some self-esteem battle."

Kurt started laughing. "You really are something Blaine,"

"You're cute when you laugh."

Kurt blinked, and instantly stopped laughing. Blaine was looking straight into his eyes and the silence was louder than ever.

Did Blaine just say he was cute? But he only said when he laughed. Maybe it was a friendly thing? Yes, that was it. He was just being friendly and Kurt not saying anything probably made him feel really awkward. But it was just then that Kurt realised how nice Blaine's eyes were.

And they were coming closer to his face. He was trying to kiss Kurt!

Kurt jerked away on instant, as he had done on so many other occasions.

* * *

><p>Blaine's heart fell when Kurt moved away from him. He retreated and sat up straight again, but felt his shoulders slump. He looked away from Kurt and towards the floor.<p>

Why did he do that?

"Kurt, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that, you're Rachel's best friend and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you after asking that question too, I feel so bad," Blaine said it all in a rush, feeling awful.

But when Blaine looked up again, Kurt had moved closer. And then he could feel hands on his shoulders and knees brushing against his and then all he could see was bright blue eyes that were wide with anticipation, he could see every single eyelash separated and smell moisturiser and a beautiful scent that was completely Kurt.

And then something that had only happened in their dreams before happened. They were kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Riiiight, review your thoughts, please?<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: The episode was amazing, this is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Klaine or AnderBerry.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Rachel had kissed Finn goodbye and was ready to get inside and ring Kurt to tell him every little detail, how Finn had said she was beautiful when some of her dessert slipped out of her mouth, how they had discussed their glee songs, and how she accidentally walked into the men's rest room instead of the women's.

Slotting her key into the door, Rachel turned around and waved goodbye to Finn, pushing the door open and slipping inside.

"Blaine!" Rachel called out to the house. "I'm home now so you can stop worrying,"

Someone appeared at the top of the stairs, but it wasn't Blaine.

"Hey Rachel, I'll talk to you tomorrow about your date ok, I've just gotta go," Kurt said hurriedly, almost sprinting down the stairs.

"What's the rush Kurt?" Rachel asked, watching as he shoved on his boots.

"I didn't realise the time, we lost track because we were focusing on verbs..." Kurt found that lying was easy when he had a secret to keep, far too easy. "Got to get home to my dad, you know how he is."

"But, Kurt?" Rachel asked, but he had already hugged her and was running out of the door shouting a goodbye back.

Rachel frowned at the closed door. Climbing up the stairs slowly, she shrugged off Kurt's rushing and made her way to her room.

After removing her shoes and setting down her bag, Rachel wandered over to her brother's room. The door was shut tight, which was definitely odd for Blaine, but nonetheless, Rachel knocked and waited patiently.

"Go away Rachel, I'm in bed," Blaine said from behind the door.

He sure did sound tired.

"I was just wondering how the tutoring went." Rachel stated.

"It was good, but it's ten at night now Rach, I really want to go to sleep, I've got to be up early."

"Don't you want to wait up for our dad's? They're only home in about an hour." Rachel asked, hopeful that he would come out and talk to her.

"No, I'm too tired."

Rachel nodded, and then realised that Blaine wouldn't see that. "Sure, I'll see you in the morning."

Retreating back to her bedroom, Rachel sighed and changed into her pajamas, thinking that she might as well get into bed herself.

* * *

><p>Kurt's weekend flew over, with him doing a shift in the garage on Sunday morning to help out his dad, and his homework being finished by lunch time on Saturday. By Monday morning, while he hadn't forgotten the 'incident' between him and Blaine. He had started to think of it as an incident when he realised that he had kissed his best friend's brother, and she would probably never forgive him if she found out.<p>

Kurt had at first contemplated asking Blaine not to tell Rachel, but then he realised that if he was going to, he would have done so already, and Rachel would have burnt a line from her house straight to Kurt's bedroom and he wouldn't have his hearing after the screaming.

No, he decided to leave everything unsaid, it was safer that way.

* * *

><p>Monday was a blur, before Kurt knew it, he was sat in the canteen, looking at his food tray. He had pushed aside the plastic looking meat and focused on the salad. But even that didn't look particularly appetising.<p>

Looking up, Kurt saw that Blaine was doing exactly the same as him, focusing on his food rather than joining in on conversation. Kurt knew he shouldn't really be torturing himself by looking at Blaine, but he was attractive, and in comparison to the rest of the boys in the school, he was basically looking at a God.

Kurt rolled his eyes and focused on his food again, he was being reduced to people he looked down upon, and was losing his own mind.

Did that kiss mean anything? Kurt instigated it, but Blaine returned the feeling back. Rachel hadn't mentioned anything about Blaine acting odd.

Kurt couldn't help but remember the feel of Blaine's lips against his own.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt's lips simply brushed against Blaine's, Kurt felt his whole body lean into the kiss. Everything felt just a little bit more nice, a bit more happier and a so much more right than anything else that had happened that day.<p>

Blaine's hands were on the back of Kurt's neck, tugging him closer so Kurt stretched his legs out, practically sitting on top of Blaine's crossed ones.

Feeling courageous, Kurt swept his tongue against Blaine's bottom lip and softly nibbled on it. Blaine's reciprocal moan allowed Kurt to enter his mouth and their tongues became tangled.

Kurt's hands slipped down to Blaine's chest and he pushed the other boy down, and raised himself up so he was lying on top of him, watching as Blaine's mouth fell open for more air.

Blaine's hands groped at Kurt's back, pulling him back down to his lips and tugging him closer to his body.

But suddenly, Kurt was looking at Blaine's bedsheets, as Blaine had ducked under to pay attention to Kurt's neck.

So happy that they were alone in the house, Kurt let out a tiny whimper at the feel of Blaine biting his neck, his tongue soothing his pain and then sucking on the tender spot that lay in the crook between Kurt's shoulder and neck.

And then Blaine's lips were on Kurt's again, demanding all of his attention by bringing his hands to Kurt's hips and massaging them ever so slightly.

A car screeched to a halt outside and as soon as they had began, Kurt jumped off of the bed and away from Blaine, looking horrified.

"We shouldn't have, oh God," Kurt said, biting his lip.

Blaine's mouth fell open. "What-"

"My best friend is your sister, Blaine," Kurt said bluntly, gathering his things. "We can't go around making out behind her back!"

Suddenly they heard the front door creek open, and Kurt dashed out of the room as soon as Rachel had called out.

* * *

><p>The bell ringing signally their next lesson brought Kurt out of his memories, and apparently did so for Blaine too.<p>

Kurt jumped up from his seat, grabbed his bag and left the table.

"Kurt? We have lesson together," someone said quietly.

Turning around, Blaine had puppy dog eyes and was looking straight into Kurt's.

"I... uh, I'm going to the nurses' office, I feel really sick," Kurt lied smoothly, but it felt different from when he lied to Rachel.

Probably because Blaine could see straight through him.

"Oh...ok, I might see you later then?" Blaine asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt murmured, before turning his back to Blaine and walking away.

It would not have been as hard if Blaine didn't look like his whole world had just crashed down with Kurt's callous reply.

* * *

><p>Kurt was furious at himself. He decided to take the long route to Phys. Ed. as he knew that the nurse would never let him stay in her office for an entire lesson. He dawdled, trying to get his head around the idea that he could not kiss Blaine again, no matter what.<p>

Suddenly a large hand pushed him against the lockers. Looking left and right, Kurt saw that no one else was in the hallway.

Breathing in slowly, he looked up at Karofsky in pure fear.

Karofsky held him against the locker, his feet a couple of inches off the ground, with his bare hand.

"Fucking princess," Karofsky snarled, a small bit of spit landing on Kurt's cheekbone. "Don't you know I can see this?"

He was pointing with his other hand towards the bottom of Kurt's neck.

Kurt gasped, realising that he had not noticed the tender spot that Blaine had paid attention to the other night.

"You know what," Karofsky growled. "I think you've forgotten that I'm the only person who will give you the time of day."

Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes as he realised what was about to happen. "Not again, please."

Karofsky grinned. "Fucking slut, it's all you deserve." And with that, Karofsky gripped Kurt's crotch and twisted it harshly, making Kurt cry out in pain.

And all Kurt could think was, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine.

Karofsky dropped Kurt to the floor and walked away laughing. "No one could ever like you, so you might as well get used to this now," he shouted, before turning around a corner.

Kurt had never felt more humiliated or ashamed of himself in his life.

* * *

><p>Blaine had always been quite good at sport, but upon learning that they were playing tennis that day in Phys. Ed., he groaned internally.<p>

Tennis was the worst sport in the world, well to Blaine at least it was.

And it was to him when he was getting ready in the changing rooms, and it was even more when he was being beaten by Azimio of all people.

Just as he had been about to serve, Azimio started trash talking him, throwing off Blaine and affectively getting Azimio another point.

Muttering profanities under his breath, Blaine looked around the sports hall. The first thing he noticed was that Kurt had turned up to lesson, and was playing against a wiry boy who looked as though a breeze would knock him over.

Just as Kurt served, his top rose up, just to reveal his hipbones and the bottom of his ribs. And Blaine couldn't help but think about Friday night and the kiss they had shared and the fact that his hands had been roaming over that body.

He also wished he would get the chance again.

Yeah, Blaine supposed that tennis wasn't all that bad, especially when Kurt caught his gaze and blushed furiously under it.

But then there was a dull pain on his temple and then blackness.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't exactly think at that particular moment, other than he could hear Kurt's voice above him. He couldn't see him, as everything looked blurry right then, but he certainly could hear.<p>

"I'll take him to the nurse's office." That was Kurt's voice.

"No," said the teacher, someone who was really not trained to teach Phys. Ed. "He'll come round."

"He just hit his head on the floor!" said Kurt, who seemed shocked. "He might have a concussion!"

"Hey hey, what's all the commotion over here?" A third, familiar voice came into the conversation.

Blaine blinked and groaned, his vision setting in.

"See, he's fine!" the teacher said, and Blaine could now see that he was pointing at him.

"He needs to go to the nurse's office," said coach Bieste. Blaine looked at the burly woman and smiled sleepily.

Then he looked at Kurt, who was still in his sportswear. Blaine laughed a little bit as he realised he was on the floor of the sports hall.

"Come on Blaine," Kurt said, his arm bending around his shoulders. "Get up and we'll get you somewhere to go."

Blaine complied easily, not wanting to anger Kurt, and still feeling too tired to argue.

"Stay with him Kurt," Coach Bieste said. "Right, I'll get back to my boys then."

* * *

><p>Once in the hallway, Blaine started to realise what had happened. Kurt seemed to ignore the fact that it had happened, talking to him normally, but still propping him up and guiding him.<p>

There was five minutes of silence before either of them thought of speaking. Looking to break the silence, it was Blaine that spoke first.

"I uh … I guess Azimio knows I'm gay now then, so will everyone. If they didn't know before that is," he said quietly.

Kurt raises his eyebrows. "I can go back if you like, I mean if you didn't want people knowing you were gay... then I shouldn't really be here with you..."

Blaine stopped walking very suddenly. "Oh God no Kurt, I didn't mean that! I meant cause I was looking at you when Azimio hit me with the tennis ball."

"That won't make them think you're gay. It might make them not want to shower near you, but not gay."

Blaine chuckled. "No I mean like, I was _looking_ at you."

Kurt blushed and continued walking.

This time the silence was interrupted by the sound of blood thumping around their bodies.

"Why?"

It was a simple question, but still, it made Blaine gulp because now he would have to reveal his feelings! Or … he could lie?

Looking at Kurt, whose gentle blush had crept over his cheekbones and nose, was looking perfectly confused and his eyes were shyly pointed at the floor. How could he lie?

"I guess it's because, I-I," Blaine grit his teeth, cursing himself for being nervous.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, looking back at Blaine.

And Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's.

They both stood still for a little moment, not fully understanding what to do next, but partially not wanting to stop. But then Kurt stepped forward, his arms fully encasing Blaine and the gentle kiss trying to show everything they both felt.

It was Blaine who pulled away in the end. "I like you Kurt, and I don't care if Rachel knows or doesn't know and I know you probably don't like me back but I just really want a chance with you,"

Kurt's sniffed a little bit, his blush deeper than before. "I like you too Blaine."

Blaine's face had never looked happier.

"But …" Kurt said sadly.

"No, no buts, please Kurt," Blaine said, his voice cracking. "No buts,"

"We can't see each other," Kurt whispered, his eyes downcast again. "I'm sorry Blaine, but we can't."

* * *

><p>In Glee Club, it took all of Kurt's strength and will power not to stride over to Blaine and hug him until that horrible, miserable look would come off his face.<p>

And Kurt couldn't help but sulk at the fact that Rachel was stood with Finn in the centre room, singing some mindless love song. It was so unfair that Kurt had to watch Rachel date his brother, when it was seemingly not ok for Blaine and Kurt to go out.

Kurt's rage was building up by the minute, every single word that was sung out of Rachel and Finn's mouths was an insult and Kurt couldn't help but start to feel a small hatred towards his best friend and his step-brother.

Why was it ok for them? Because they were straight? That didn't change the fact that his best friend was going out with his brother! So why was it not ok the other way round?

He glanced over to Blaine, and his expression softened because the other boy was looking straight at him unashamedly, his bright eyes looked pleading, and although normally Kurt would have said it was pathetic, he thought it was adorable.

And it was that look in Blaine's eyes that confirmed everything for Kurt.

He was going to make this work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah but did anyone else hate the fact that it was Karofsky as the gorilla? In this story, I've used him as a villain, but in Glee I don't view him as one.<strong>

**Anyway, review please! **


	6. Chapter 5

**The episode has broke me, this is all. OK, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it such as characters and sponsors.**

**Oh and also, you have no idea how bad this story would be without my lovely beta/best friend Tom! Thank you!**

_'Italics'_**_ - _text messaging**

_"Italics"_**_ -_ speaking in French**

**_"Italics" -_ memory of speech  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Kurt paced his bedroom, debating in his mind whether it was too soon to text Blaine. It was only six in the afternoon and if Kurt texted him too early, then he could come across as eager. On the other hand, if he texted him too late, Blaine wouldn't be able to come meet him.

Sitting down on his bed, picking up his phone, to look at his text conversations with Blaine. Sighing happily, Kurt started to text Blaine.

_'Could you meet me at some point tonight?xxxx'_

That would do.

Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief. He had done it, now all he could do was wait. Although, he didn't have to wait too long. As soon as he hit the bed, his phone vibrated and lit up near his knee.

_'I'll be at yours in ten minutes xxxx'_

Kurt bit his lip and locked his phone, walking into his bathroom to wash his face.

Within five minutes, Kurt was ready, and bolting down his stairs and at his front door, only to be stopped by his father.

"Kurt?" Burt asked gruffly. "Where are you going?"

"To see Blaine," Kurt answered instantly, cursing his truthfulness. He turned around to look at his father.

Burt looked confused. "Isn't that Rachel's brother?"

"Yeah," Kurt said softly, before gathering his composure. "I'm tutoring him remember? We're gonna go on a walk and see how many things he can remember without prompting."

Burt frowned. "Ok, have fun."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I will," said Kurt, before turning around to leave the house.

"I know he's gay Kurt," Burt said loudly. "I don't think you're like … _that_, but be careful."

Kurt shook his head. "He's my best friend's brother, dad. I don't think he'd think of me like that anyway."

Why was it so easy to lie to his father? Especially when it came to Blaine?

Burt shrugged. "Ok. Well whatever, I trust you not to do anything without thinking it over first anyway."

Kurt smiled, he had done a lot of thinking. "Thanks dad," he said before stepping out of the door. "I'll be back by eight."

* * *

><p>Blaine was jogging gently when he saw a lean figure standing outside Kurt's house. Seeing it was Kurt from the light of the street lamp, Blaine smiled and stopped jogging, choosing to walk to Kurt instead. He didn't want to seem too eager.<p>

Kurt turned around to see him when Blaine was closer.

"Hey,"

"Hey," replied Blaine, unsure of what to say next. Kurt was looking at him weirdly, his eyes seemed saddened. "What's going on?"

Kurt blinked a couple of times and looked Blaine in the eye. "I … uh, I wanted to talk."

Blaine frowned. "Oh, ok. Should we go for a walk?"

As they started to walk, Blaine's mind went into overdrive. What could Kurt want? Did he want Blaine to not say anything to Rachel about their kiss? Did he want to stop tutoring him?

Blaine couldn't stop his thoughts, not even when they turned off Kurt's road, he still was thinking about Kurt.

And Kurt himself looked amazing, Blaine thought. He was wearing tight pants again, with a grey shirt tucked into them and his hair, Blaine had never seen it like this before, it was set back into it's usual manner, but look messier, and made Kurt looked rugged.

Every time they stepped underneath a street lamp, all Blaine could think was that Kurt was too handsome; too good for him.

Blaine tried to distract himself, looking at his surroundings. They were on Curzon Street, and he could tell because on the opposite side of the road was a small forest, which lead onto a cul-de-sac.

"I want to be with you."

The words left Kurt's mouth so abruptly, that Blaine wouldn't have thought they had come from Kurt, but Kurt had stopped walking and was looking towards Blaine expectantly. Blaine stopped and turned to face Kurt, who was three feet away from him.

"I want to be with you Blaine," Kurt said, steadier this time. "I'm just worried about Rachel."

Blaine couldn't speak.

"I really want to be with you Blaine," Kurt said again, his voice cracking a little bit. "I really don't want to upset anyone, but I want to be able to call you my boyfriend and I want to spend all of my time knowing that I'm yours."

Blaine gaped at him, finding it hard to process this new information.

"Please say something," Kurt said, his voice pleading.

Blaine gulped and opened his mouth but nothing came out. Plucking up all the courage he could muster, Blaine took three strides towards Kurt and took his face in his hands, and kissed him fiercely.

Kurt didn't respond at first, but then relaxed into the kiss, his arms curling around Blaine's shoulders to pull him closer. Blaine smiled into the kiss and set his arms around Kurt's waist.

Blaine pulled away first, revelling in the fact that Kurt had leant forwards slightly to follow him. He leant his forehead against Kurt's, both their breathing ragged.

"I want to be with you too," Blaine said breathlessly. "And screw Rachel, she's going out with your brother."

Kurt smiled, opening his eyes to look straight into Blaine's. "But this is different, they were together before me and Finn were brothers."

Blaine sighed. "I don't care."

"I do," Kurt said softly, his eyes downcast. "But I want to be with you."

"Well we obviously can't be," Blaine said, leaning away from Kurt but not retracting his hands.

"We can," Kurt said gently. "We just can't … tell anyone."

Blaine looked confused.

Kurt pressed on. "We can be together … we just can't really tell anyone."

Blaine bit his lip. "Is that really our only option?"

"If you want to speak to your sister ever again," Kurt said. "Then yes."

Blaine nodded. "I can do that. We can do this."

Kurt smiled widely. "We'll tell people eventually, it'll be just for now, until we can trust that they won't go insane."

Blaine nodded again. "Ok." He leant in again to kiss Kurt, who stopped him. Blaine looked down, wondering why he couldn't kiss Kurt again.

But then Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and pulled him across the road and into the small forest. Blaine bit his lip, having always been afraid of dark woods at night, but once inside, Kurt stopped next to a tree and pulled Blaine closer, kissing him softly.

"Are you ok?" Kurt murmured against his lips.

"Y-yeah," Blaine said, still glancing around the woods. "I just don't really like the dark too much."

Kurt smiled. "It's ok," he said softly. "I'll protect you."

Blaine smiled, pressing a small kiss to Kurt's cheek. "We're really going to do this seeing each other in secret thing?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine's smile widened. He kissed Kurt's lips and didn't resurface for a while.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Blaine was happily failing to keep a grin off his face. Rachel had only noticed when they were in the car on the way to school.<p>

"Where were you last night?" Rachel asked. "Our dad's wouldn't tell me."

Blaine bit his lip, choosing not to answer the question, but his blush told Rachel more than he perhaps wanted to.

"Oh!" Rachel said happily. "You're seeing someone aren't you?"

Blaine shook his head, but Rachel didn't care.

"Is it that Sebastian from Dalton?" Rachel asked, but not looking for an answer. "He is so hot, I'm so jealous that he's gay."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock. "Um … no, he's uh, not my type."

Rachel didn't listen. "Ooh, I'm so happy for you! For a while I thought you liked Kurt, maybe I just misunderstood."

She continued to talk to herself and partially Blaine for the whole journey, and it was only when Blaine spotted Kurt across the parking lot that he smiled again. It didn't matter that his sister was practically trying to set him up with someone else, Kurt wanted to keep their relationship private and Blaine would respect that.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Blaine was stood at his locker, worn out by his lessons and carrying his books around all day. He had a French test first thing, and wanted to know how badly he had done, although he felt that he had understood some of the questions more than usual.<p>

Glancing down the hallway, he saw Kurt on the opposite side and further down at his own locker and smiled brilliantly when he noticed the small hickey on the back of Kurt's neck from the previous night. Blaine bit his lip and pulled out a spare scarf he kept in his locker and then shut it, approaching Kurt.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "I brought this over for you."

He held out the scarf, and Kurt looked at it. It was a thick red, woollen scarf and Kurt frowned. "Thanks for the offer Blaine, but why?"

Blaine bit his lip. "It's cold out, and you don't uh have one," he offered.

Upon seeing the look of confusion on Kurt's face, Blaine sighed and leant in closer. "There is evidence of last night on the back of your neck, and if I remember correctly, there should be one at the top of your collarbone."

Kurt's eyes widened. He grabbed the scarf and threw it instantly around his neck. Kurt blushed bright red when he looked up at Blaine again, and whispered a thank you.

"So," Blaine said softly. "I was wondering whether you could come over tonight and help me with my French again?"

Kurt bit his lip to stop a small laugh escaping. "I … isn't Rachel at home tonight?" Kurt asked quietly. "You can come to mine if you like, I know Finn is out. My dad and Carole will be in, but they won't disturb us."

Blaine smiled. "Perfect,"

A distraction came in the form of Rachel, who said loudly in her shrill voice. "We're going to be late for glee club! Come on! As leader of the New Directions, I think it is only fair that you oblige..."

Kurt and Blaine let Rachel continue her monologue and followed her with a slam of a locker and a roll of the eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaine had completely forgotten it was his turn for the assignment that day in glee. He had been hurriedly pushed by an anxious Rachel into the middle of the choir room, and had gulped when Mr Shuester told him to 'take it away'.<p>

The opening beats started, and Blaine could feel his nerves ebb away at the sight of the glee club all nodding their heads and smiling. Catching sight of Kurt, Blaine started to sing.

"You think I'm pretty, without any make up on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls fall down, down."

Blaine took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Before you met me, I was all right, but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine."

Blaine bit his lip subtly and chanced a quick look at Kurt.

"Let's go all, the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever!"

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off Blaine. At first, he had been pulling at the tassels at the end of the scarf, but as soon as Blaine started to sing, the scarf was forgotten and Kurt's eyes were on Blaine.<p>

And the smaller boy was swaying slightly, occasionally glancing at Kurt which made him blush and look into his lap.

Before long, the rest of the glee club other than Finn were up and dancing with Blaine, smiling and laughing and singing along with the song. Kurt stood up and dance a little with Mercedes, but remained close to Blaine. But then Blaine was looking straight into his eyes.

"Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."

And Kurt knew they weren't going to be studying that night.

* * *

><p>Blaine was ushered through Kurt's front door that night by Kurt's step-mother, Carole. She looked appraisingly at Blaine before asking for his coat and if he would like anything to drink.<p>

Blaine smiled and quietly declined.

"So, Blaine," a gruff voice said from the living room.

Blaine turned around to see Burt Hummel and gulped.

"Yes, sir." Damn, why did his voice suddenly turn two pitches higher than normal?

"And, Kurt, my son is teaching you French?" Burt asked, his cheekbones a little red.

Blaine nodded eagerly.

"Good," Burt said quietly. "He's uh … he's just downstairs in his room. I suppose you can go down there." He pointed to a door across the landing.

Blaine said a polite thank you to Burt and Carole, who retreated into the living room together, while Blaine opened the door Burt had pointed to.

Stepping carefully down the steps, Blaine smiled as he looked around Kurt's room. It was all cream, clean and a large bookcase with novels and dvds overflowing from it. The sofa across from his bed had shawl thrown over the back of it, something which Blaine instantly thought must have been a present. But then Blaine's eyes fell onto the boy who was sat in the middle of the large bed, who was pouring over a magazine, which Blaine knew had to be the latest copy of Vogue.

"Hey," Blaine said quietly, once he had reached the bottom of the stairs.

Kurt looked at him in shock. "Oh, hi," he said softly. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I didn't hear you come in,"

Blaine just smiled and set his bag down on the floor, before walking over to Kurt's bed, glancing at the magazine. "Anything I need to know about this season's fashion?" he said, smirking.

Kurt glared and pouted. "Well, the bow-ties could go …"

Blaine mocked offence and turned away from him. "I can't believe you!"

Kurt laughed and perched on his knees, his hands falling on Blaine's shoulders. "I'm joking, Blaine. They're cute, I suppose."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and turned back to face Kurt. "You suppose?" he scoffed jokingly. "I'll have you know, these are very dashing."

Kurt bit his lip to try and stifle his smile. "Yeah maybe if you were wearing a tux,"

Blaine gasped. "How dare you!"

Kurt laughed, falling back onto the bed and sighing. "I am so terribly sorry, Blaine,"

Blaine shook his head and lowered his body to hover over Kurt's, their lips an inch apart. "Hm, I don't know whether I want to accept that apology,"

Kurt smiled again and pushed himself up on his elbows to kiss Blaine gently. At first they were still, before Blaine realised that he _could_ kiss Kurt. Blaine pushed Kurt down onto the bed, and kissed him firmly, his heart thrumming with the excitement of Kurt's lips against his.

When Blaine finally pulled away, Kurt's eyes flew open, piercing blue and so incredibly bright that Blaine forgot how to breathe momentarily.

"I … uh, I guess you're forgiven," Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked confused for a moment, before smiling brightly and pulling Blaine back down.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel was worried about his son. Being alone in his room with another boy. Especially another boy he knew was gay.<p>

A small shudder flew down Burt's back as he thought of what that boy could do to his son. Suddenly, a hand was resting on the small of his back.

He looked up to see Carole looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He'll be fine Burt," Carole said, suppressing a smile.

"They're supposed to be studying," Burt said, clearing his throat and looking away from Carole.

Carole laughed a little bit. "Right, well, could you call them up for dinner anyway, I've made a vegetarian stir fry."

Burt rolled his eyes. "Can't we put some chicken in it?" he asked.

"No," Carole said firmly. "I let you have a chicken sandwich for lunch today, and you soaked it in salt. Your heart cannot cope with that amount."

Burt sighed and left the kitchen, heading towards his son's room. He paused outside the door, before opening the door and looking down into the room.

He wasn't expecting what he found.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting cross-legged on Kurt's bed facing each other, Blaine's eyes were closed as he seemed to be trying to remember something, while Kurt was looking at the book in his lap.

Burt smiled and was about to speak when Blaine did instead.

"_The cinema is two miles away. Turn left at the end of this road, and right at the junction, it is straight on from then,_" Blaine said slowly.

"Yes!" Kurt said happily, grinning. He leant over and gave Blaine a small kiss on the lips.

Burt's eyes widened, as well as Blaine's. Not sure of what to say or do, Burt retreated out of the room slowly and shut the door quietly behind him.

Once in the hallway again, Burt tried to settle his breathing to no avail, and walked quickly into the kitchen.

"Carole!"

Carole was busy over a frying pan, a hand on one hip as she turned to face Burt. "What is it now Burt? I've nearly finished Blai-where are they?"

"That can wait," Burt said quietly. "I just saw Kurt _kiss_ him."

Carole sighed, annoyed. "Come on Burt, they are two teenage boys."

Burt shook his head. "But they are meant to be studying!"

"Aren't they?" Carole asked.

"Well yes... but they-" Burt spluttered.

"Well then leave them be."

"But-"

"No. We're not interfering," Carole said firmly, finalising the subject. "So, are you going to call them up for dinner?"

"I don't want to go back in," Burt muttered.

Carole rolled her eyes and walked from the kitchen, knocking on Kurt's door before opening it slightly. "Boys, dinner's ready!"

"Ok, be up in a sec!" Kurt called back.

Carole walked back to the kitchen, seeing Burt looking lost.

"See, it's not that hard," Carole said, looking at Burt pointedly.

* * *

><p>Being Rachel's friend was a hard task. It was as though his patience was being constantly tested. Although, lately Kurt was starting to realise that the easiest way to stay friends with Rachel was to occasionally drift off in his mind when talking to her.<p>

A few days after Blaine came over for dinner and tutoring at his house, Kurt was stood in front of his locker, trying to pull his French book from underneath all of his other text books, while Rachel was telling him about her Glee assignment.

"... I still don't know whether to do Barbra or not, obviously no one else can reach her tone or even her emotional depth but part of me wants to save that for Sectionals..."

"Rachel, enough!" Kurt snapped, turning to face Rachel. The hurt look on her face softened Kurt's next sentence. "I'm sorry. But, just do Barbra, the assignment is to do a song we love so it should probably be by an artist you love too."

Rachel frowned. "You look different today Kurt,"

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to his locker. "In what way?"

"I don't know," Rachel said slowly. "You just look a little bit happier than normal, even though you were shouting at me. I accept your apology by the way."

Kurt shrugged and finally yanked out his French book, turning to Rachel again. "I have no idea what you are talking about, I did the same thing this morning that I do every morning."

Suddenly a warm body was surrounding Kurt, gripping him tightly. Kurt froze. Soft lips were brushing against his ear, and the heat of the breath was falling down Kurt's neck.

"You're the best teacher ever!" the person whispered happily.

The person pulled away and revealed himself as Blaine. Kurt got a cut off view of Blaine as a test paper was in front of his vision.

"Eh, what's this?" Kurt asked, still a little dazed.

"My test results, read the red pen at the top!" Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt frowned a little bit, and read the results, smiling as he did so. "A 'C' that's brilliant Blaine!"

Blaine folded the piece of paper and tucked it into his open bag. "I'm so happy, Monsieur Durant was very pleased with my progression,"

Kurt smiled. "I still want you to get at least a B, maybe even an A if we can."

Blaine grinned and looked at Rachel. "Oh, hey Rach!" he said happily. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm at ballet, why?"

Blaine shrugged. "Just, uh wanted to know," he said, glancing to Kurt.

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed. "Are you going to see your boyfriend?" she asked with a wink.

"Boyfriend?" Blaine and Kurt both said.

Kurt blushed and looked away.

"What boyfriend Rachel?" Blaine asked, looking outraged.

"The one you clearly have because of your reaction!" Rachel said teasingly. "I'm joking! The one you were telling me about in the car? From Dalton?"

Kurt bit his lip, raising his eyebrows at Blaine. Blaine blanched.

"Rachel, I never said anything about someone from Dalton," he said quietly. "You just jump to too

many conclusions."

"What was his name?" Rachel asked, not really listening again. "Sebastian, wasn't it? He's cute."

Blaine shook his head. "No Rachel, I have never liked Sebastian, he's an idiot who likes to play too many games."

"I'll see you in glee club," a voice said softly.

Turning in the direction, Blaine saw Kurt's retreating figure. Meanwhile, Rachel was still blabbering on about Blaine's imaginary boyfriend.

"Rachel," Blaine all but growled. "Seriously. Stop that. Stop thinking it's ok to tell people lies."

Rachel stopped talking abruptly. "What?"

"Nevermind," Blaine said with a loud sigh. "I'm going to glee."

* * *

><p>In glee, it was Mercedes' turn to sing. During a beautiful rendition of 'And I'm Telling You', Kurt stood up to clap and welcomed Mercedes' back to her seat next to him.<p>

As soon as Kurt had walked into the room, he made sure that there was only one seat next to him and also made sure that Mercedes sat with him. If Blaine wanted distance and was seeing other people, well then Kurt had to make sure that Blaine thought he wasn't tied down to him.

Although, seeing the look of hurt mixed with frustration on Blaine's face when he entered the room and saw there was no other seat apart from the one next to Rachel did make Kurt feel bad.

But then Puck stood up, bringing Kurt back to reality.

"So, I asked a few of the boys the other day to help me out so..."

"Hey, doing anything tonight?" Kurt asked Mercedes.

"Just being fabulous, why?" Mercedes asked.

"I miss hanging out with you, mine at six?" Kurt suggested.

"I'll bring the popcorn if you bring the gossip," Mercedes replied, grinning.

Kurt smiled and turned back to face Puck. But no one was in front of the microphone and Finn was sat at the drums. In fact, he was slowly reminded of when the girls sang 'Start Me Up/Living On A Prayer' by the set up of the room.

Suddenly Finn started a fast drum roll beat. The door to Kurt's left opened and Artie rolled in, playing a riff on his electric guitar, quickly followed by Puck on the bass.

Suddenly a voice came in through the right door.

"Wow man."

"W-wait a second man, what do you think the teacher's gonna look like, this year?"

It took Kurt a moment to register that Blaine was part of the song, and only when he and Mike had settled either side of Puck that Kurt realised that Blaine was singing.

"Whooo-ah!"

Insanely hot. That was the only way Kurt could describe the way Blaine was dancing.

"Oh ye-eah!"

Puck started to sing the following verse, after all, it was his turn on the assignment.

"T-teacher stop hat screamin', teacher don't you see? Don't wanna be no uptown fool," Puck was grinning to the girls of the group. "Maybe I should go to hell, but I am doing well, teacher needs to see me after school."

Blaine and Mike both leant in with their microphones to join Puck.

"I think of all the education that I've missed, but then my homework was never quite like this!"

Puck was gyrating around the choir room in what Kurt could only described as borderline sexual harassment, while Blaine was doing unspeakable things against a microphone. Why did Kurt want to replace that microphone stand with his own body?

Shaking his head, Kurt bit his lip and listened to the rest of the song.

"Ow! Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad, I'm hot for teacher!"

Why did Blaine just wink at him?

"_**You're the best teacher ever!"**_

Kurt's mouthed dropped wide open, not even caring that Mercedes had probably noticed.

Blaine _wanted_ him.

* * *

><p>Blaine was panicking slightly. As soon as Mr Shuester let them leave for the day, Kurt had practically sprinted from the choir room. Did he really not like Blaine any more? After what Rachel had said, Blaine supposed that he must have thought he was cheating.<p>

Blaine sighed and pulled his bag over his shoulder, deciding to head towards his locker before going home.

As he was passing by a janitor's closet, Blaine felt a hand grab him. All he knew next was that he must have been inside the janitor's closet and that Kurt rutting against him like that was too much for him to handle.

They had never kissed like this before, and Blaine felt himself get a little lost in the moment. He was scrabbling at Kurt's top and trying to concentrate on kissing him too. But then Kurt's legs were wrapped around his hips and he was pressing Kurt against a wall.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss for a moment, regaining his breath before murmuring, "that was so fucking hot."

Blaine let out a small whimper from his throat and continued kissing Kurt, pressing him harder into the wall.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was not the type of girl to hang around school when it had ended, but worried about Kurt after his speedy flight from glee earlier, she had resolved herself to wandering about, texting him and trying to find him.<p>

She had been walking for over twenty minutes when she heard a door opening around a corner. She started to walk a little bit faster, only to back track when she saw a very kiss-bruised couple leave the janitor's closet.

She frowned when she saw Blaine, but her jaw dropped when she saw Kurt with him. Whipping herself fully around the corner, she leaned against the wall and wondered why on Earth her boy was messing around with Rachel's brother!

Determined to confront him later on, she walked down the hallway towards the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please review! And share with your friends if you like it a lot, if you don't, please contact me and tell me what you don't like!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! First of all, me and my beta would like to personally apologise to you all about the lack of constant updating. We've been too busy! We both have exams soon, I had relationship problems and then we had too much drama! We've not seen each other for three weeks!**

**Anyway, we're very sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own anything really in this story.**

**Chapter 6**

Kurt didn't want to accept that him and Blaine were acting foolish, although the thought did cross his mind when he was driving home, he just didn't want to believe it, and so it stayed in the back of his mind. At the forefront of his thinking was that he couldn't believe how turned on he was by Blaine. During the time Kurt had known Blaine, he hadn't felt that way about the other boy, but now … Kurt didn't think he could control himself.

The rest of the week flew by, with stolen kisses and secret smiles haunting him around school. Mercedes seemed angry at Kurt … well at least that's what he seemed to think the night after Puck's turn in Glee, because she kept on glancing at him, as though he was keeping something from her. Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty when she asked him if anyone new was in his life, so he just solemnly shook his head rather than verbally lie. Thankfully, when he asked the same about Mercedes, she couldn't help but gush about how much she was starting to like Sam.

"His hair is so blonde tho- Kurt, are you sure you're ok?" Mercedes asked, her eyes narrowed.

Kurt blinked his way back from the janitor's closet to present time and smiled widely, nodding. "Y-yeah, I'm really happy that you've found someone!"

Twice, Kurt had to stop himself from daydreaming about Blaine, but it was so easy to do! Why was it only now that he was starting to lose himself?

Back at school, Kurt gained his focus again. And it came in the outline of Blaine. He grinned instantly, thinking back to their Sunday night revision session.

As soon as Kurt walked into Blaine's room, the door was snapped behind him and his secret boyfriend was pushing him against said door, assaulting his neck with his lips. He was starting to think that Blaine really enjoyed seeing Kurt blush, because the things that boy could do with his mouth was certainly making Kurt do so.

But in school, Blaine didn't look his normal chirpy self as he waited for Kurt at his locker. Kurt raised his eyebrows and opened his locker, checking his reflection in his mirror before looking towards Blaine.

"What's up?" he asked, smiling softly.

Blaine sighed and leant against the locker next to Kurt's. "My dad's are going away for a long weekend,"

Kurt frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really but ..." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Rach has got this stupid idea that we should have a party,"

"And you don't like parties or something?" Kurt asked, pulling out a can of hairspray.

"Well, I don't mind them," Blaine said softly. He glanced around to check if anyone was listening as he leant in close to Kurt. "I was honestly hoping that she would want to stay with Finn so that you could come and stay at mine for a couple of days."

Kurt couldn't force down his smile and cursed himself for the blood that rushed to his cheeks. "I'm sure I could still come over? Although, would I be invited to this party?" he asked coyly, glancing at Blaine through his eyelashes.

Blaine grinned. "Well, I don't know if I want you there..."

Kurt glared at Blaine. "Oh well … that's fine, I'll find something to do,"

Blaine started laughing and grabbed onto Kurt's hand. "Don't be stupid, I'll see you at lunch, right?"

Kurt nodded, tight-lipped.

"Don't be angry, beautiful," Blaine said softly, leaning in close again. "My bed will be waiting," he said with a wink, turning and walking away, leaving Kurt to gape at his retreating back.

* * *

><p>Sitting in French, Kurt felt himself itching to leave the classroom, find Blaine and drag him to an empty room. But seeing the look on Mercedes' face as he walked into the room changed his mind.<p>

She was definitely angry at him.

At least they weren't paired up together, Kurt thought, and for the first time in his life, he was thanking whatever deity was up there that he was with Azimio, the footballer who could not speak French to save his life.

"_So the football team are disgracefully bad. I heard about your loss last week. That has to sting."_

Kurt found himself blabbering about anything and everything, but making sure not to mention anything about his personal life. He ignored the teacher when he shouted at someone for being too loud, ignored pretty much everything, apart from the fact he had Phys. Ed with Blaine later on.

Half an hour later, and Kurt wasn't even trying to focus on French. His head was propped up by his hand and his eyes were swimming in and out of reality, to the previous night, when he was alone with Blaine in the shorter boy's room and then back to the fact that he was going to be able to see the way Blaine's Phys. Ed. shorts slid up his legs every time he moved later.

Suddenly he heard his name, and his head turned around, eyes darting until they fell onto Mercedes, who was sat behind him.

"_Best friends aren't supposed to keep secrets."_ Mercedes said, eyebrows raised and her face full of sass.

Kurt took a moment to respond, mainly because he was shocked that she clearly knew something. _"Who is keeping a secret? I am not."_

"Mm-hm," Mercedes muttered.

Kurt's mouth fell open. "If I was it's none of your business, you cancelled on me last week."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Like you weren't glad. Speak to me if you want to seriously talk about this, no more lies."

Kurt's eyes widened and he felt tears spring forward. He turned around sharply and asked the teacher if he could be excused.

Getting up felt humiliating in front of Mercedes. He left the room as soon as he could, his head down and not looking up until he was in the boys' toilets. Seeing it was empty, Kurt let himself cry.

After a solid five minutes of trying to clear his face, but then continuously crying, Kurt finally stopped the tears. He grabbed his phone and tapped out a message to Blaine.

_'We need to tell Mercedes the truth. She's really mad at me :( xxxx'_

Kurt jumped when he heard the bell go, but slowly looked back into the mirror. He wiped his face one last time, sighing as he looked at his eyes. It was so obvious that he was upset. Deciding to push forward with his day, Kurt shook his head and left the toilets.

* * *

><p>Kurt found himself getting more anxious throughout his next classes, before it was finally lunch, and he could just find Mercedes and explain to her, although his reply from Blaine was not as encouraging as he had hoped.<p>

_'Do what you think is right, but I really don't think we should tell anyone just yet … you were the one who doesn't want Rach to know. Xxxx'_

Guilt racked Kurt's gut, because he knew that it was all his fault. He should have never suggested to Blaine that they keep their relationship secret … but he just _knew_ what people would say! That they were only together because they were basically the first gay people either of them had set eyes on. But they both knew how wrong they both were. Kurt's first encounter with another gay man was just trapped in too deep, and neither wanted to reveal that.

As he saw Blaine stood outside the cafeteria waiting for him, Kurt's mind settled.

"Hey," Blaine said quietly. "Do you still want to …?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I'm not sure."

Blaine nodded, trying to seem understanding as he opened the door for Kurt, letting him step in first.

They stood in silence while they waited for their turn in the queue. Kurt felt a bit more at ease when Blaine's fingers squeezed his underneath the tray rail. He gave Blaine a reassuring smile and blinked as he looked into his face.

"I'm not telling them," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine shrugged. "It's fine with me either way. They'll find out sooner or later, but we're probably better telling them all at once, or at least telling Rach and Finn first..."

Kurt nodded. "It would kill them if they were the last to know."

Blaine smiled softly. "Although I love that you care so much about our friends and siblings, I really don't think you should be putting in so much effort," he whispered. "I mean, why would they flip out because you're happy?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side. "You know them, they'll make something dramatic even if it isn't."

"But all this secrecy Kurt," Blaine said sadly. "I don't want to hide what we have."

Kurt just squeezed his fingers around Blaine's slightly and moved on to get his food.

As they walked over to the table – both of them feeling as though they still had unspoken thoughts – they saw Tina glance at them and the table fell silent.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I hate the food here so much," he complained as he sat down, setting down his tray containing a plate of salad.

"How?" Blaine asked incredulously. "I love it!"

Kurt sent him a blank face, eyes scanning over Blaine's plate. It was full of fries and some processed chicken nuggets. "The amount of fat in that would make me want to throw up."

Blaine glanced around, chuckling but stopping when he saw Karofsky across the cafeteria, eyeing Kurt. Feeling his anger build up, Blaine hooked his ankle around Kurt's, keeping his eye contact on the footballer.

Kurt had blushed a little bit, but otherwise showed no sign of noticing Blaine's affection.

By the end of lunch, Blaine was still glaring at Karofsky, and Kurt was seeming to get along with a still-icy-but-warmer Mercedes. As the bell interrupted their peace, Blaine instantly stood up, seeing that Karofsky had done the same and was leaving the room.

Kurt dismissed this odd behaviour and focused on getting to Phys. Ed. As soon as they were alone though, Blaine stopped him from walking and pulled him into an unused classroom. Taken aback, Kurt stepped away from Blaine as he shut the door.

"I need to ask you something," Blaine said, his voice serious.

Kurt's mouth opened and closed again, settling to nod instead.

"O..ok." Blaine said quietly, looking at Kurt straight in the eyes. "Is Karofsky still bullying you?"

Kurt bit his lip for a moment, considering his options. Finally he realised that he shouldn't be lying to Blaine of all people. "Um … yes he is."

Blaine gulped, fearing the worst for his next question, and heart melting at the sight of Kurt looking so confused.

"Is the bullying of a sexual nature?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he glanced away from Blaine in shame. "N-no, not at all, w-why would you think that?"

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, touching the taller boy's fingertips with his own.

But Kurt refused to look up at Blaine, and so after a tense moment, Blaine lifted Kurt's chin with his other hand. "Kurt, I really need you to be honest with me," Blaine whispered. "I promise I won't judge you, I just want us to be as open as possible with each other."

Kurt closed his eyes and nodded. "I-it's not what you think though Blaine, honestly, he's never actually _done_ anything to me, h-he just like-"

"What Kurt, what does he do?" Blaine asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"He's touched me, and hurt me," Kurt whispered, opening his eyes.

Blaine bit back his anger, and closed the distance between himself and Kurt, his arms wrapping around him. They were silent for a moment, before Blaine feel Kurt shaking against him and a warm, damp spot was being created on his neck from where Kurt's tears were falling.

"Shh," Blaine cooed. "It's ok Kurt, it's really ok. None of this is your fault."

"I should … have told … you," Kurt said in between sniffles. "I-I just didn't want …. you thinking I'm … damaged."

Blaine held on tighter, feeling his heart tug. "Kurt it's ok … it's really ok. You're with me and you're safe. I'll never let him touch you again, ok?"

Kurt nodded, his fingers digging into Blaine's back.

"I will always be here from now on," Blaine whispered.

* * *

><p>Blaine was everywhere Kurt went that week, whether he was getting food during lunch, going to his locker in between lessons, or going to his car after school, Blaine was always there. While Kurt appreciated this, he also felt that it was unnecessary. It was those big brown eyes, looking at him constantly, Blaine's steady gaze boring into the back of Kurt's head as though there was a TV there, and Kurt felt slightly happy when he got home, knowing that he could just have a couple of hours of quiet.<p>

As much as it was becoming a nuisance though, Kurt sort of enjoyed the attention. He liked the way that Blaine was protective, and he was giggling like a school girl every time they were alone when Blaine asked the most awkward questions.

"Why do you wear those pants?"

Kurt had blinked. "...what do you mean? Do you not like them?"

"No," Blaine said instantly. "Oh no, I mean I love them but …"

"But?" Kurt had asked, shutting his locker door to look straight at Blaine.

"They're just … really tight," Blaine said, looking uncomfortable.

"That's the point," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but they're like painted on," Blaine whispered. "I don't like that other people can see you in them."

Kurt laughed softly. "Oh, would you rather them see me out of them?"

Blaine's expression darkened. "Actually I'm quite fond of them."

Kurt grinned. "Yeah, I thought so."

Even the memory of their conversations made Kurt smile.

As the night of the AnderBerry's party arrived, all Kurt could think about was what would happen that night. With a few drinks down, Kurt didn't think he could handle himself, but not drinking was out of the question – why should everybody else get to enjoy themselves? He was no babysitter and he wasn't about to start. After finally getting permission off his dad to stay over - _"Only if you stay in the same room as Rachel all night, and you don't miss out on any time to do your school work." _- Kurt knew that he could unwind and enjoy himself.

So approaching the AnderBerry house later that night, with Finn and Puck behind him, both carrying large and suspicious crates, Kurt was very happy. After two hours of trying on different clothes, and wondering whether he could get away with wearing his tightest jeans or not, Kurt was very pleased with his final decision, deciding on the very, red tight jeans – surely to get Blaine's attention, although that didn't really matter – with a white shirt underneath his favourite cardigan. He grinned and pressed the doorbell, excited to see Blaine's face.

His grin slipped when Rachel answered the door, and she instantly grabbed Finn's hand, pulling him inside. Kurt looked to Puck who rolled his eyes and walked inside, still carrying the seemingly heavy crates.

Kurt sighed and followed Puck through the house, making sure to close the door behind him.

As they walked into the basement, Kurt could feel the air get thicker with sweat, and saw that everyone was dancing and laughing and talking, making Kurt feel a little bit annoyed that he hadn't come earlier, but catching up on how much they had drank wouldn't be too hard.

He could see Blaine's mop of curly hair in the middle of the group, as he was talking to Brittany, who looked thoroughly confused. Blaine was wearing a stripy top that clung ever-so-nicely for Kurt to see and loose pants that rolled up to faithfully show his ankles as usual.

Kurt grinned and walked over to where Puck had dropped the crate, grabbing himself a cup and pouring himself a drink from the wine cooler on top of the table next to it. He smiled and sat down on one of the leather couches, wishing that he didn't feel so left out.

After half an hour and seven cups later, Kurt could feel himself losing control a little bit. He felt his head swimming a little bit and stood up suddenly, with the idea to go outside and get some fresh air. No sooner had he thought it that Rachel was shouting something about duets.

"Me and Blaine will go first!" she shrieked, grabbing a pink microphone from the stand on the makeshift stage and throwing another one to Blaine.

Blaine seemed to be against the idea, until Mercedes pushed him forward, yelling something about the 'white boy having a good voice'. Kurt laughed and walked to stand beside her, pulling her down to sit on the floor. Kurt was cheering on Rachel as she danced about the stage, the music heavy in his ears. He was leaning against Mercedes as the rest of New Directions started to watch the siblings.

It was only after a couple of moments that Kurt looked to Blaine, and noticed how dark his eyes were. And that they were totally focusing on Kurt. The taller boy gulped and looked away, trying to silently channel Blaine to stop because he was making it too obvious.

No one seemed to notice, Kurt thought, as he looked around the room. Well, that was until he looked to his right and saw Mercedes raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's about time you come clean," Mercedes said quietly. "Are you two together or what?"

Kurt frowned, trying to cover up his momentary panic. "Who?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Nothing, we'll talk tomorrow," she said, finalising the conversation.

Kurt let out a breath of relief and turned towards the stage again, trying not to focus on the fact that Blaine's pants were also, quite tight.

* * *

><p>The night was turning from bad to worse, as Kurt sat on the floor, his back against the couch while Mercedes and Tina were giggling above him, occasionally playing with his hair but not really speaking to him.<p>

Kurt couldn't help but look at Blaine who was dancing with Quinn, who seemed to only have eyes for Sam.

Blowing a piece of hair out of his eye, Kurt was really starting to get annoyed. His vision was still a little blurred, and he could barely feel one of his feet, but in his mind he found himself to be perfectly normal, as though he had not had a drink at all.

Suddenly Blaine's face was really close to his, and the scent of cheap alcohol and toothpaste fanned over his face.

"Whoa Blaine, too close," Kurt said, planting his hands on Blaine's shoulders to push him away.

He glanced around, and no one was looking, which was good because then Blaine leaned in slightly closer, extending his arm so his hand was resting on the couch seat behind Kurt, trapping him and said, "kiss me."

Kurt chuckled a little bit. "Maybe later,"

Blaine grinned. "I am part Irish you know … so you're excuse can be that I'm Irish and you like that."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Then why wouldn't I just go for Rory?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with a blank face. "Because Rory wouldn't make you feel half the things I make you feel."

Kurt blushed bright red and his jaw dropped. Apparently drunk Blaine was a confident and cocky one, and Kurt didn't want to lie; it really turned him on.

But Kurt was saved in the form of Rachel Berry.

"Spin the bottle!"

Ah, the mating call of teenagers, Kurt thought, watching as all of his friends jumped towards the middle of the room, scrabbling for a 'good space', even though really you couldn't get one.

He ended up seated next to Sam, who was looking at Mercedes hopefully. Kurt tried not to notice that Blaine was a bit away from him.

Puck dived in straight away, spinning the empty beer bottle and leaning back, grinning, while everyone else followed it. It was a weird moment, as everyone had stopped to simply stare at something that was easily discarded in the street.

Cat calls brought Kurt out of his pondering, and he looked around, wondering who Puck was kissing. But then his eyes fell on the bottle.

Which was facing him.

"Uh … I don't know," Kurt said quietly.

Puck looked at him and shrugged. "If you don't do it then you have to take off an item of clothing."

Kurt didn't like the sound of that. "Fine, but no tongue, I don't want to catch anything from you."

Puck simply laughed and leant forward. Their lips touched and then deepened. Kurt felt slightly repulsed, Puck was too eager and not restrained enough for him. Pulling back as quickly as he could, Kurt was bright red and looking anywhere but Puck or Blaine.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine looked furious.

Rachel took her go and kissed Mike on the cheek – since they were both taken. As the New Directions slowly got acquainted with their lips, Kurt felt himself smiling wider as not once had it landed on him again or Blaine at all. But then it was Blaine's turn, and Kurt's smile fell.

It landed on Brittany.

After a slow, agonising moment, Blaine pulled back from Brittany.

Everyone was silent, until Brittany said loudly, "Your lips aren't as soft as Kurt's."

Apart from Kurt, Blaine – who just looked bewildered – and Brittany, everyone was laughing.

Kurt was bright red and looking anywhere but Blaine's face. Brittany was smiling in her usual dopey manner. Blaine frowned at Kurt, not understanding, while everyone else was still laughing.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked a little bit worse for wear as he sat down on the couch next to Kurt. They were both feeling the affects of alcohol, and Blaine's confusion over Kurt and Brittany was only heightened by this.<p>

"He-ey you," Blaine said slowly, leaning his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled and touched his head to Blaine's in his own way of showing affection. "Hey you back,"

"You look great tonight," Blaine whispered.

Kurt laughed a little bit. "Thank you, so do you."

A short while later Blaine turned to look at Kurt.

"What did Brittany mean?" he asked, eyes wide and looking straight into Kurt's.

"Oh! Um ..." Kurt mumbled something incoherent, his cheeks were burning.

"Tell me," Blaine said quietly. "Please,"

Kurt smiled and nodded, looking away from Blaine's face. "A while back I went through a … _straight_ phase. Well, I wanted to be straight for my dad so I kind of dated Brittany for a while and we made out a little."

Blaine's face was blank, before he blinked and burst out laughing.

Kurt frowned. "Why does everyone laugh? I could be straight!"

Blaine continued to laugh, much to Kurt's annoyance.

"I'm not_ that_ gay!"

Blaine dead panned, realising that Kurt was serious.

"I'm offended Kurt," Blaine said softly. "I thought you liked me. But clearly you'd rather go for Brittany …"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you know I'm gay."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you're gay? It never crossed my mind, even though I've had my mouth on your delicious one quite a few times now."

Oh.

Kurt gaped at him.

"You have no idea how unbelievably sexy you are right now," Blaine said, his voice dark and gravelly.

Yet again, Kurt gaped at him, but this time blushing heavily.

Blaine grinned and stood up, wobbling a little bit, then walked away.

Kurt continued to gape at him.

* * *

><p>Neither of them were quite sure how it happened. Kurt could remember looking for Blaine upstairs because he had disappeared quite a while before. He remembered tripping over something and whispering "Merde!" to himself out of instinct. There was dim lighting and heavy air. Blaine remembered hearing that little curse word and all but pouncing on Kurt, pushing him into the wall behind him and tugging him closer until they seemed to meld into one.<p>

And Kurt could then only remember how hot and needy Blaine's mouth was against his. Leaving little butterfly kisses on his jaw before he pressed a painfully slow and spine-melting kiss just underneath Kurt's ear. Their hands were everywhere, one of Blaine's trailing up Kurt's thigh while Kurt's were clawing at the bottom of Blaine's shirt.

Blaine's breathing became heavier as he pushed himself against Kurt, his mind exploding with a million different fantasies of what they could do next. Kurt pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. Nothing could have prepared Blaine for the breathless, and yet strong words that Kurt uttered next.

"I want to touch you."

* * *

><p>One of the few things that anyone could say truthfully about Santana, was that she knew how to sneak, and she lived up to that name well.<p>

Stood outside Blaine's bedroom, with Brittany leaning against the opposite wall, Santana had the side of her face pressed against the door. Suddenly she heard a low growl and a well-known voice whimper out a well-known name.

Santana's mouth fell open. "Holy sweet hell!" she gasped, looking at Brittany who looked astronomically bored. "They're fooling around!"

* * *

><p>The sun was far too bright for Blaine. He cursed himself for not remembering to close the curtains the previous night. Someone in the room groaned.<p>

Fear coursed through Blaine for a moment, until he realised that the head of chestnut hair on his naked chest belonged to Kurt, and that Kurt was waking up.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hip under his hand softly, trying to coerce his boyfriend into waking up.

The tiny yawn that Kurt let out was precious, and the way he stretched his spine out and then slumped back onto Blaine's chest reminded Blaine of a kitten.

A small, content smile settled on Blaine's face as he watched Kurt wake himself up. He looked at the way their skin contrasted in the brilliant sunlight and admired the fact that Kurt's seemed to shine even more.

"Good morning," he said quietly, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, still with sleep in his eyes and his lips puckered from sleep. Blaine had to bite his lip at the memory of what that mouth was doing the night before.

Kurt smiled and stretched out next to Blaine, not moving his arm from around Blaine's stomach. He swallowed, and Blaine saw his Adam's apple bobble slightly.

"Good morning to you too," Kurt said sleepily. "Now, more sleep,"

Blaine chuckled as Kurt tucked his head into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Are you not hungry?" Blaine asked.

"God no," Kurt answered, kissing a small trail up and down Blaine's neck.

Blaine's eyes rolled back slightly as he enjoyed the attention Kurt was giving. He let out a sigh as Kurt started to play with the curly hair on his chest.

His chest?

Blaine looked down, panic setting in. They were both undressed other than their boxers. There were a lot of people in the house, who knew who could have walked in on them last night?

Glancing over at his door, Blaine saw that the lock was securely bolted across the wood and he calmed down again.

"Hey," Kurt whispered – but Blaine thought it sounded more like a purr. "If you keep fidgeting I'm gonna have to stop,"

"I thought you said you wanted more sleep?" Blaine teased.

"Well, if you're staying awake I might as well stay up too," Kurt said, wincing at the stream of sunlight on his face.

Blaine laughed lightly and reached down to pull the blanket up over his and Kurt's heads. Kurt smiled at the motion and slowly climbed on top of Blaine so that his head was resting on Blaine's chest, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You're cute in the morning," Blaine noted happily.

Kurt blushed, but kissed Blaine slowly on the lips, his legs slipping from on top of Blaine's to either side of him.

Blaine pulled away first, his smile wide. He kissed him quickly again and then leant back against the pillows, his hands tucked behind his head.

Kurt grinned as he looked down at him. "You're not so bad yourself either,"

Blaine smiled and freed his hands so he could place them on Kurt's hips. "Have I ever mentioned that I like your hips?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "No?"

"Well I like your hips Kurt," Blaine said, grinning. "They're very nice."

"Thanks, I guess," Kurt said slowly. "For the weirdest compliment I have ever received."

"You are very welcome," Blaine replied.

Blaine leant up to Kurt and took his face in his hands, kissing him chastely on the lips, leaving Kurt slightly dazed.

A few moments of silence passed, when Kurt suddenly broke it.

"Do you know what time it is?" Kurt asked, his eyes drooping.

"Uh," Blaine groaned quietly, looking at the watch on his bedside table. "It's quarter past eight."

Kurt nodded, settling back down to lie on Blaine.

"I lied, I'm going back to sleep," Kurt said quietly. "The other's won't be up for at least another two hours so it's fine."

Blaine nodded, deciding that sleep did sound like a very good idea. "Ok, I'll be here when you wake up."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's bare shoulder before rolling off him and facing away from him. Blaine's body gave an involuntary shiver at the loss of contact and he instantly rolled closer to Kurt's back, slotting an arm around him and pressing his lips against the boy's shoulder blade.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were the last down in the morning, and walked into the kitchen to find the rest of New Directions apart from Finn. The busy hum of talk over toast and bacon quietened as they walked in. Rachel was stood by the oven, and turned around when they walked in.<p>

"Where have you two been?" Rachel asked, an eyebrow raised as she crossed her arms.

"Uh," Kurt muttered. "Asleep."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine said, taking a seat opposite Santana.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Where?" she said, expectantly.

Kurt sighed. "Listen, Blaine was really drunk last night so I put him in bed and then stayed with him because I didn't want him to throw up alone, and Blaine _made_ me lock the door, because he was embarrassed."

This seemed like a good enough excuse for most, and everyone except Rachel went back to their food. Rachel frowned at Kurt, before turning around to the oven again. Kurt let out a breath, relieved.

Another ten minutes passed without interference, however, Blaine did notice that Santana kept glancing at him and Kurt. Kurt, who seemed to have had enough of this, set down his mug of tea and looked at her.

"What is it Santana?" Kurt asked quietly.

Santana smirked. "Oh nothing," she said loudly. "I was just thinking about how good a couple you and Acapella Dreamboat over here-" she pointed her fork at Blaine "-would make."

A loud crash was heard around the kitchen. Everyone's heads whipped round to Rachel, who had dropped a frying pan.

"Oh, don't you think that's a little bit inappropriate, Santana?" Rachel said softly, picking up the frying pan. "I mean … he is my brother,"

"Well your unfortunate insignificant boyfriend is Kurt's brother, and that doesn't seem to bother you," Santana quipped laced with venom.

Rachel shook her head and Santana shrugged, both hands in the air. "Still stand by what I said,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! (Next update will not be for a few weeks, got exams coming up and all ... but this will be in the back of my mind constantly, I promise!)<strong>

**reviews make my heart go wheeeee!**


	8. Chapter 7

So after our hiatus, we're back! Fresh from exams, parties and holidays, this is the first chapter of our now weekly updates if Get Happy! If you'd like to ask any questions, please go to .com it's our new blog so we can keep on top of this story! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: we do not own Glee at all.

* * *

><p>"So you're sure nothing happened?"<p>

Kurt dropped the whisk he was holding into the bowl of batter and looked straight at Finn, who was leaning against the kitchen door frame. "Are you sure you want these pancakes Finn? Because right now it seems like all you want to do is irritate me!"

Finn looked at Kurt blankly, as he had done all weekend.

"Yes, for the final time I am sure that nothing happened between me and Blaine. So will you please go sit at the table so I can make these in peace?" he replied, gesturing to the bowl and frying pan in front of him.

Finn shrugged and pulled himself from the door, slouching off to the table.

Kurt let out a small sigh and turned his focus to the food.

"I wouldn't like … mind-you know, if you did like Blaine,"  
>The statement was so soft that Kurt wouldn't have believed it had been spoken. But he turned around to Finn with a frown on his face, and upon seeing Finn's small smile, Kurt smiled.<p>

"Well thank you Finn," Kurt said, still unsure. "I-I … nothing's going on, but I'm sure if it was I would tell you."

Finn grinned and started to play with the syrup bottle on the table. Kurt smiled softly and poured the batter onto the pan, when suddenly Finn started talking again.

"I'm taking Rachel out tonight,"

Kurt smiled. "Well I would hope you take her out, she is your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Yeah uh … about that," Finn said uneasily. "I'm not gonna break up with her!" he said quickly, his hands raised as Kurt turned around, his eyes blazing. "I just, wanted to know whether you would be in tonight?"

"Blaine is meant to be coming over for tutoring tonight."

"Oh right ok," Finn said quietly. "What time are mom and Burt in?"

"Dad's picking up Carole from the hospital straight after work and they're going to see Ohio's Community Theatre production of Oklahoma. My treat," Kurt said airily, although this fact had made his weekend a little bit more bareable. "So they won't be home till past midnight."

"Cool. I might go to Puck's then," Finn mused, before adding, "oh and Rachel may or may not shout at you later for not answering any of her texts this weekend, I forgot to tell you earlier."

After shouting at Finn and placing the pancakes on his plate, Kurt grabbed an apple for himself and ran upstairs, picking up his ignored phone and groaning at the fifty two texts all from Rachel, but the four from Blaine made him smile.

'_Kurt, I really don't get what Santana was trying to say!_' - Rachel

'_Good morning beautiful :) xxxx_' – Blaine

'_Kurt, are you in school on Monday? We NEED to talk._' - Rachel

'_Blaine is grinning like an idiot at me and started to speak French. I don't even think he knows what it means. What have you done to him?_' - Rachel

'_Rachel just told me off for speaking French. But now she's ranting about how I spend more time with you than she does … xxxx_' – Blaine

Rolling his eyes, Kurt tapped out an apologetic reply to Blaine explaining that he hadn't looked at his phone all weekend because of Rachel and all the questions. He scowled as he replied to Rachel saying there was nothing to talk about, but yes he was in school and he'd see her there.

* * *

><p>As each minute passed, Kurt didn't want to be in school more and more.<p>

"Wanky," Santana had said, laughing as she walked passed him at his locker.

"So … do you think Blaine likes you?" Tina had asked while Mike was smiling, nodding and agreeing as Tina started talking about how they could double date and that they could adopt children.

"Are you and Blaine Dolphin in love?" Brittany had asked in Home Ec, leaning over the counter and getting flour on her Cheerios uniform.

"Heard you're tapping Anderberry, good on you Hummel!" Puck had shouted when he saw Kurt pass a classroom, where he was spending his lunch detention.

"I hope you're using protection, I know you can't make the same mistake that I did but be careful," Quinn had said softly with a small smile, in the queue for lunch.

But it was when Mercedes approached him at his locker towards the end of lunch that Kurt dignified any of their enquiries with a response.

"So, you and Blaine, huh?" Mercedes asked with an eyebrow raised. "I knew it."

Kurt sighed and checked his quiff in his mirror, not responding.

"What does Rachel think?" Mercedes asked, a little bit quieter.

Pursing his lips, Kurt shut his locker.

"You _have_to tell her," Mercedes said, still quiet.

Kurt looked at her. "First of all, there is nothing to tell. Secondly, Rachel shouldn't think anything because nothing happened," Kurt glanced around quickly before continuing, "and finally, there is no Blaine and I because we're just friends, I tutor him, that's all!"

Mercedes laughs. "So why haven't you been answering everyone all day?"

Kurt shrugged. "There seemed like there would be no point; they wouldn't believe me anyway."

She nodded and linked her arm with his. "I was sure something was going on," she said, not quite believing him.

"No, just friends," Kurt said in a final tone.

"If you say so," Mercedes whispered more to herself than him, pulling him along to their French class.

Just as they turned a corner, they saw Blaine stood stock still, looking straight at Kurt. He smiled brightly as they saw him, but Mercedes could have sworn that the smile didn't quite meet his tear-filled eyes.

* * *

><p>"<strong>No, just friends<strong>,"

The phase had haunted Blaine around school since lunch, and by the time he was walking to Glee Club, he couldn't help but feel miserable.

If everyone was asking, why couldn't they just say "Yes, we are together and we're happy, thank you."? Was that really so much to ask?

They could deal with Rachel, and Blaine was pretty sure that yes, Rachel would kick up a fuss, but they could ignore her, couldn't they?

He supposed he was probably asking a lot of Kurt, in that he could lose one of his best friend's because of a relationship. But then again, weren't relationships all about compromise?

He glanced at the choir room door he was now in front of. Would people still be talking about it? He had been lucky in that no one had asked him; so he didn't have to lie at all.

Biting his lip, he pushed the door open, and upon seeing that the only two people in the room were Kurt and Rachel, he forced a smile onto his face.

"Hey," Blaine said happily, pushing aside his worries.  
>Rachel glared at him. "Kurt and I were just talking, will you please leave us alone?"<p>

Blaine frowned and looked at Kurt, whose eyes were pleading. But whether he was asking him to leave or stay, Blaine didn't know.

"I-uh sure," Blaine said, pulling his headphones out of his bag.

Kurt looked slightly unhappy as Blaine put his headphones on and started playing music. He followed his movements as he sat down on the opposite side of the room.

"Look Rachel," Kurt said, looking into her eyes. "There's nothing going on between me and Blaine, but even if there was, it would be none of your business, ok?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "But it would be! My best friend and my brother? That's something I'm not ok with!"

"Why?" Kurt asked, his eyes narrowing. "Whoever eventually makes me happy, I would think that you could be happy for me, no matter who they were! And the same for Blaine! What, am I not good enough for him or something?"

Rachel started blabbering, "no, it's not that, it's just weird is all-"

"-well it's pretty weird that when you come over to my house to see me, you end up spending half the time in Finn's room," Kurt spat. "Stop being so two-faced Rachel, it's really unfair and you can't pull it off."

Rachel's mouth fell open in shock, and she glanced round at Blaine, who was humming along to his music, eyes closed. "I can't believe you, I just- Finn's my boyfriend!" she hissed.

"And if Blaine was mine I can assure you that we'd be happy, and that's really all you should care about!" Kurt said harshly, standing up and pulling his bag over his shoulder. "I'm not staying to listen to this, you're being a brat."

He walked over to Blaine, and tapped him on the knee.  
>Blaine opened his eyes and started a little when he saw Kurt a foot away from his face. He pulled out his headphones with one hand and closed his mouth.<p>

"Are we still on for tutoring tonight?" Kurt asked, his eyes wet. "I'm guessing you'll have to drop your sister off but come over as soon as you're ready,"

He shot a scathing look at Rachel, who was looking straight at them. Blaine nodded and looked between them, blinking when he saw Rachel scowling at him.

"Uh … yeah sure, I'll be at yours for about five."

Kurt smiled. "I'll see you then," he said happily, turning on his heel and walking from the choir room.

Blaine frowned and looked at Rachel.

"Why is Kurt leav-"

"-don't Blaine, just don't."

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine opened Kurt's bedroom door, he knew something was wrong. First of all, Finn had answered the door to him, secondly, Kurt's voice was growing louder from his room and finally, Kurt seemed to be crying.<p>

Worried, Blaine jogged down the steps, and saw Kurt sat on his bed, tears down his face as Rachel's voice was coming through his phone, basically screaming at him.

Blaine hurried over to Kurt's bed knelt down in front of him, dropping his bag and wrapping an arm around his waist. Kurt bit his lip when Blaine picked up the phone.

"-and the worst thing of it is, is that he just runs straight over to you! I mean, he's my little brother, shouldn't he be here helping me decide on what to wear tonight or trying to scare off Finn? He-"

Anger bubbled up inside Blaine. "Hi Rachel, darling older-by-two-minutes sister,"

"Blaine! Why are you on Kurt's phone?" Rachel asked angrily.

Blaine sighed as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's collarbone. "I'm on Kurt's phone, because as you well know, I have tutoring with him tonight, but seeing as you were screaming down the phone to him, leaving him in tears for when I've arrived, I've decided to finish this conversation.

"Kurt has done absolutely nothing wrong. You're being childish by listening to rumours and I understand that it's hard for you to wrap this concept around your head so listen to me carefully; the world does not revolve around you, now please leave us alone."

Without giving Rachel the chance to reply, Blaine hung up and set the phone down on Kurt's bedside table. Kurt was still crying softly into his shoulder. A thought didn't cross his mind as he held onto Kurt, letting him cry and whispering into his hairline.

"Oh God," Kurt whispered hoarsely after a few minutes. "I'm supposed to be teaching you French."

"_That's OK_," Blaine said softly. "I think I'm getting better anyway."

Kurt let out a watery chuckle and held onto Blaine tighter. "I don't know why she upset me so much."

Blaine shook his head. "She's one of your best friend's, it's bound to upset you when she's angry at you."

They sat together in silence for a small moment, before Kurt pulled away, wiping his eyes with his fingertips and smiled at Blaine. "Thank you for doing that,"

"What, shouting at my sister?" Blaine asked, smiling. "It's my pleasure."

Kurt laughed lightly. "No, I mean letting me cry,"

Blaine's smile softened. "Don't worry. You're allowed to be upset, Kurt,"

Kurt looked at Blaine through wide eyes for a moment, three words dancing on his tongue.

Blaine supposed he must have decided not to speak because he held Blaine's hand, and pulled him up to sit next to.

* * *

><p>Two hours later found the two boys lying on the bed facing each other, talking softly and laughing quietly at something funny the other must have said.<p>

Kurt grinned when Blaine tickled his sides and started to kiss along his neck.

"I suppose I am going to have to apologise to her soon though," Kurt mused, his hands sifting through Blaine's hair.

"Hm, what was that?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck.

"That I'm probably going to say sorry to Rachel. I mean, after next year, we're supposed to be going to New York together."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's neck, choosing to lean up on his elbows and look at his face. "Oh yeah, she was talking about NYADA the other day. Well, that's pretty much all she talks about, apart from Finn."

Kurt nodded, but didn't reply.

"What is it about NYADA that's so great?" Blaine asked.

"I really don't know ..." Kurt said softly after a moment. "If I'm honest, I know I want to go to New York, but … NYADA just doesn't really … fit with what I really want to do."

Blaine tilted his head. "Why? You're a better performer and we all know who's the better team player," he said with a wink, before continuing seriously. "You're bound to get in."

Kurt laughed lightly. "It's not … I mean, I just don't think I'd like to go into a profession where I'd be comparing myself to Rachel forever. But it's not just that … I really like clothes."

Blaine looked at him blankly. "Oh, really, I'd never noticed," he said sarcastically.

Kurt hit him softly on the arm. "Shut up," he said, laughing. "What I mean is, Parsons' does this great Fashion course and it looks like it would suit me better than any theatre program."

"But what about Broadway?" Blaine asked quietly. "I thought that's where you want to be?"

"What, working every night for three months and getting bad reviews and being out of work for years at a time?" Kurt asked, smiling brightly. "No, I'd prefer fashion, definitely."

Blaine grinned. "You would be amazing in fashion."

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly. "I don't know about amazing, but I'd get by."

Blaine got up from the bed and walked towards Kurt's wardrobe. Upon opening it, he grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around his neck, and then pulled out a hat and placed it on his head and pushed it down low.

"So, have you heard of Kurt Hummel?" he asked the air next to him.

He jumped into the empty spot and faced where he was previously stood. "Heard of him? I adore him!" he said in a French accent.

Kurt laughed from his place on the bed. "I don't think-"

"His fall collection was absolutely darling," Blaine carried on in a unrecognisable accent. "He is quite the genius! Who would have thought skulls and pastel colours together?"

Kurt laughed whole heartedly and kept watching Blaine, who was pretending to swoon at the sight of him.

"Oh! There he is and isn't he so handsome? It's a crying shame he's with that Blaine Anderberry!"

"You'd put up with me for that long?"

The question came so gently and hesitant, that Blaine wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't listening out for it. All evidence of laughter left his face and lowered himself on the bed, lying on his stomach, and half leaning on Kurt.

"Kurt," he whispered. "There is nothing to-" he pretended his fingers were quotation marks "- put up with. You're amazing. I just wish we could tell people about us."

Kurt nodded. "I wish we could too … it's just-"

"I know, I know," Blaine said sadly. He looked at Kurt for a moment before leaning in to kiss him again. "I just hope that one day it'll be ok for us to be together."

Kurt smiled. "It will be, one day."

"But that better be before you're famous and I'm just some lowly guitar player in a coffee shop somewhere," Blaine said, grinning against Kurt's neck.

Kurt's chest vibrated with laughter, and he pulled up Blaine to hug him tightly.

* * *

><p>Rachel was still angry at her brother throughout her date, and barely kissed Finn goodbye when he dropped her off at her house again. She really wanted to see if Blaine was home yet.<p>

When she climbed the stairs after ignoring her fathers, she could feel her heart thumping against her chest, anxiety taking over when she couldn't hear anything. She burst into Blaine's room without knocking only to find it in the same state he'd left it that morning, and empty.

Getting angry, she pulled out her phone and dialled Blaine's phone number.

* * *

><p>Blaine was staring at the ceiling when his phone started to vibrate in his discarded jeans.<p>

Groaning, he grabbed the phone, making sure it wasn't just one of his dads checking up on him. When Rachel's named appeared on the screen he put it down on the bedside table, choosing to ignore the call.

"Who is it?" Kurt mumbled from his chest. "You should probably answer it."

"Rachel," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt again. "And I don't want to, she'll shout again."

"But if you don't answer now she'll shout louder later on," Kurt reasoned, making a pattern on Blaine's chest.  
>Blaine nodded and rolled away from Kurt again, grabbing his phone.<p>

"Yes, Rachel?" he answered.

Rachel started to scream at him for not being home yet, as apparently nine PM is too late for a young boy to be out of his home. "But we live ten minutes away from Kurt, I have my phone and car and curfew is eleven PM," Blaine replied, rolling his eyes.

Rachel's shrill monologue continued on and Blaine pressed his free hand to his eyes.

He felt a dull pressure on his lower stomach and flinched a little bit, until Kurt's fingertip revolved in small circles around his bellybutton. He sighed for a small moment and his phone slipped from his fingers and onto the pillow behind him. Kurt started to leave butterfly kisses just above his boxers, his hands sliding up Blaine's thighs. Blaine's eyes closed as Kurt pulled down his boxers revealing that he was already hard.

"Hang up," Kurt murmured into his hipbone.

Blaine nodded wildly, his hands clawing at the pillow behind him, until he could feel the phone. He grabbed it and hung up on Rachel – who probably wouldn't have even noticed – and threw his phone across the room, instead focusing on Kurt's mouth.


	9. Chapter 8

You thought we were kidding about weekly updates? We're currently working together on another three projects, so we may be unable to answer all your reviews/asks but we're trying so please keep sending them! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: We do not own Glee, at all. We wish we did but we don't.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

Santana smirked as she looked around the Lima Bean. She had managed to assemble all of the Glee Club after school, but left out Finn and Rachel for quite obvious reasons. It was starting to get dark outside, so the cafe was empty apart from a couple of tables. She sat down next to Brittany with their drinks and cleared her throat.

"Ok, so you all know that we're here since Wheezey over there has been uneasy about the Gelfling Twins' relationship," Santana said happily. "Now, I can confirm that they definitely did do something in Hobbit numero two's bedroom on Friday night."

"How?" Sam asked from next to Mercedes, an eyebrow raised, seemingly impressed.

"Me and Britt heard them going at it," Santana said blankly. "But what does everyone else know?"

"I thought they were together?" Mike asked, looking at Mercedes. "But then Kurt denies it?"

"I know they're at least fooling around," Mercedes said. "I saw them leave a janitor's closet once, and they've been odd ever since."

"I can't imagine either of them doing that!" Tina interjected, her arm unhooking from around Mike's.

"Believe it, it's true," Santana said dryly, hooking her pinky with Brittany's.

"They're dolphins," Brittany said happily. The group all looked directly at her. "And they want to be together, they just can't."

"Why?" Artie asked from next to Puck.

"Because of Rachel," Santana said simply.

Puck leant forwards, hands braced on the table. "I'll talk to Rachel and Finn," he offered, before recoiling back as the group looked at him blankly. "What? You don't think the mighty Puck would help Hummel out?"

"Please stop talking in third person, you're not Thor," Sam said bluntly.

"Whatever, all I know is Hummel is one of my boys and I know he's the sappy kind so if he's finally happy, we should be for him too."

The silence that filled the table was deafening.

"Ok, so I kind of like that Blaine kid too," Puck muttered. "What? He helped me with my math!"

"Moving on..." Santana said quickly. "We need someone to talk to them, they can deal with their families themselves."

"Mercedes and me will talk to Kurt, we know him best," Tina piped up, smiling at Mercedes.

"Yeah, we'll just tell him we're happy for him," Mercedes agreed.

Artie bristled a little bit. "I'd talk to Blaine, but I'm not close with him. Why don't you Puck? Don't you work out together?"

The group turned around to stare at Puck again. "What? He's a good spotter! And yeah I'll talk to him."

Shaking her head, Santana gained the group's attention. "Ok, so that's decided. We'll see what happens from here."

* * *

><p>The smile hadn't left his face all day. Apart from his argument with Rachel, last night had been amazing. He loved spending time with Blaine, and the way his heartbeat kept quickening even more than usual made Kurt wonder if his feelings were starting to develop into something more.<p>

It was lunch when it happened.

He was minding his own business at his locker, the hallway was relatively quiet, and he was just about to text Blaine asking to meet him when his phone was smacked from his hand and his back was against the lockers. Wincing at the lock his upper back was pressed against, Kurt looked at who was holding him there.

The colour from his face drained when he saw it was Karofsky.

Panicking, he went to push back, but Karofsky only laughed. He looked around, wishing someone would call Karofsky away, but no such luck, there were only two people in the hallway and they walked passed quickly, avoiding eye contact with him.

Kurt closed his eyes and waited for Karofsky to hit him or hurt him, anything but looking at him like that.

"If you tell anyone," Karofsky hissed. "I'll kill you."

All of the breath in Kurt's body left as he fell to the floor, watching as Karofsky's hulking figure slouched away.

He stayed motionless for thirty seconds, trying to regain his breath before he grabbed his phone from the floor and ignoring the scratches on the back of it he pressed Blaine's name.

"Hey Kurt, where are you?"

"Blaine," he said softly, trying not to cry.

"Yeah, Kurt it's me. Where are-what's the matter?"

"I'm on the floor next to my locker," Kurt whispered.

"On the floor? Why?" Blaine asked. Kurt could hear movement over the phone and knew that Blaine was leaving wherever he was.

"Could you please come get me?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound as desperate and needy as he felt.

"Y-yeah sure, I'll be there in two minutes, just stay right where you are."

The phone hung up and Kurt wrapped his hands around his knees, cursing himself for feeling like a child all the time.

* * *

><p>Blaine's heart was pounding as he saw Kurt sat on the floor on his own.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly, not wanting to scare his boyfriend.

Kurt looked up and scrubbed at his face with his hands. "I probably look so horrible, I'm sor-"

"Stop that," Blaine whispered, kneeling down next to him and pulling his away. "Look, you're gorgeous as usual."

Kurt looked at him pleadingly.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, still holding his hands.

"It-it was hi...him."

Blaine saw red instantly. "What did he do-did he do anything to you again?" Blaine asked, cursing himself for not staying with Kurt when he said he needed the toilet.

"N-no," Kurt whispered.

Blaine frowned, if he hadn't done anything then why-

"He said... he said-" Kurt's face was pale, Blaine noted, and he started to rub circles with his thumbs into Kurt's palms.

"You can tell me anything, Kurt," Blaine said quietly, and glanced around to check that no one was there before he kissed Kurt gently on the forehead. "Absolutely anything."

Kurt nodded and gulped. "He said he'd kill me."

Blaine blanched. "He-what? He... Kurt, we need to tell someone."

Kurt shook his head violently. "No... I can't ... he could-no. I just need to make it through this year. He might come out!" he said hysterically. "You don't know what's going on in his mind Blaine, we can't do anything."

Blaine sighed angrily but nodded. "Well, it's up to you ... but if anything else happens Kurt, I can't keep quiet. I'll at least report the bullying."

Kurt bit his lip and looked away from Blaine before nodding.

Blaine stood up and held out his hand. "I'll walk you to lesson," he said softly.

Kurt took his hand and pulled himself up. "T-thank you," Kurt whispered, leaning against Blaine.

Blaine instantly wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I'd do anything for you to be happy."

* * *

><p>By the time Glee club came around, Kurt and Blaine were both grateful for the distraction. They had both been thinking about Karofsky's threat all afternoon, and while Blaine respected Kurt enough to not say anything, he really just wanted to report it to the principal.<p>

They were going through a routine for a group number that Mr Shue wanted them to perform - to make them feel like more of a team apparently, although it was still being lead by Rachel and Finn - and Blaine noticed that Kurt was having trouble focusing.

He glanced over at his boyfriend, worry creating frown lines on his forehead as Kurt was only merely nodding to whatever Mercedes was whispering to him while following the steps Mike was demonstrating at the front.

Suddenly, Blaine's foot caught his leg and he went tumbling to the ground. He landed awkwardly on his side and cursed himself for being so clumsy.

"Blaine come on, focus," Mr Shue scolded from the stool he was sat on in the corner.

Blaine nodded and looked to Mike, shuffling to the right to copy a move he'd just used.

"Kurt?" Mr Shue's voice came again.

Blaine's head whipped around to where Kurt was stood and saw that he wasn't moving, but staring at the door.

"What's wrong?" This time, Mr Shue's voice felt like a distant memory.

Before Blaine knew what he was doing, he was walking over to the door, over to Karofsky's leering face and had slammed the door open, and had Karofsky held against the lockers across from the choir room.

"Stay away from him," Blaine snarled in Karofsky's ear. "I swear to God-"

"I'll only stay away from him if you do," Karofsky hissed back.

Blaine's grip loosened and he let Karofsky go. His breathing was heavy and blood pumping violently around his body. "What?" he asked, his teeth ground together.

Suddenly there are arms around Blaine, and he hears Puck say calmly, "he's not worth it dude." Karofsky was walking away, but not before glaring at Kurt one last time.

Mr Shue came striding out of the choir room. "Blaine!" he shouted. "How dare you interrupt a lesson to attack a student!"

Blaine turned around to look at him, still seething from his argument. "No!" he shouted, pointing at Karofsky's retreating figure. "He's been trying to fuck around my boyfriend since I started here, so you'll excuse me for losing my temper because you can't do your job of looking after him!"

The only thing that could be heard was Blaine's heavy breathing and Kurt's sharp gasp.

But then, "So are you and Kurt together then?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt, to apologise or confirm; he didn't know, but upon seeing his blank expression, Blaine felt his entire posture fall down, as well as a small crack in his chest.

"Apparently not," he muttered, looking down at the floor and curling his fists.

He breathed in deeply and shrugged off Finn and Puck's hold on him, walking down the hallway in the opposite direction that Karofsky had.

"Come back here Blaine!" Mr Shue shouted, but Blaine wasn't listening, only walking.

* * *

><p>Any questions you may have, please direct them to ask :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Excited? So are we! Check out our new blog we created together: johnsonandsmith dot tumblr dot com! We promise we're trying for a new drabble weekly! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: We do not own Glee, nor do we claim to.

Chapter Nine

* * *

><p>Kurt could barely breathe. He felt like everything he had ever done wasn't worth it. The tenth time he heard Blaine's voicemail should have been the last, but he just kept ringing and ringing, hoping that eventually, he would pick up so Kurt could explain.<p>

"Shit!" he shouted, hanging up the phone and kicking his bed. He threw his phone on the bed and slid down to the floor, not even bothering to stem his tears.

Twenty four hours ago, Kurt had been happier than he'd ever been, and now he just felt miserable.

He looked over to his wardrobe and felt a new wave of tears pass over him, imagining that Blaine was still in his scarf and hat, laughing as they talked about the future.

He grabbed his phone and started to type out a text.

'Please just give me ten minutes to explain.'

But even after an hour later, endless tears and a visit from his dad with hot chocolate, there was still no reply.

* * *

><p>As Burt left Kurt's room, he saw Finn sat across from Kurt's door.<p>

"Do you know anything about this?" Burt asked, pointing his finger to Kurt's door.

Finn nodded. "Kurt and Rachel's little brother were apparently together in secret, that's what I've heard from glee club … but uh, Blaine accidentally revealed it to everyone today."

"And?" Burt asked, he would have thought that it would have been a good thing for it to be out in the open. "So why is my son so upset?"

"Um, I don't think Kurt wanted people to know," Finn muttered. "Something to do with an argument he had with Rachel … but I know she'd be ok with it, she just needs to get used to it!"

Burt nodded. "So, Kurt's torn between Blaine and Rachel?"

"I think so," Finn said quietly. "I'm not sure though."

"Have you spoke to Rachel?" Burt asked. "Maybe see how Blaine is, so then we can let Kurt know or not."

Finn shrugged. "I don't think he'd want to know if Blaine is ok."

"That's stupid," Burt said softly. "That's the only thing Kurt cares about right now."

If Finn was offended at being called stupid, he didn't show it and simply nodded. "Ok, I'll ring her."

Burt pursed his lips and went into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Yeah he's the same," Finn said quietly, still sat outside Kurt's room. He had his phone held to his left ear as he spoke.<p>

"I know you're talking to Rachel Finn," Kurt's voice came quietly from his door. Finn looked up, startled by his step-brother.

"Can I please speak to her?" Kurt asked. "I promise I won't shout, I just need to apologise to her."

Finn nodded and handed the phone over.

"Rachel?" Kurt said tentatively, turning into his bedroom.

"Kurt!" Rachel replied. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, listen I just wanted to say … I'm really sorry I lied to you," Kurt said softly. "Don't blame Blaine because it was really all my idea to keep us a secret. I'm just so sorry, I don't know what I expected really, I just didn't think I could be with Blaine and still have you as a friend."

"Oh Kurt," Rachel said softly. "I know I was selfish, so please don't blame yourself. But I'm really not worth losing Blaine over. Please talk to him."

"He won't let me!" Kurt said, his voice increasing in pitch. "I just want him back and I don't care who knows it. I-I just froze that's all!"

"Let me talk to him," Rachel said soothingly. "I'll try and convince him."

"But he won't listen-"

"He will listen to me," Rachel said with authority in her voice. "I'll make him listen to me, or our dads!"

Kurt smiled into the phone. "Thank you Rachel," he said softly. "I really did miss you so much."

Rachel laughed lightly, but he could hear tears behind her voice when she said, "I'll do my best."

* * *

><p>Blaine was curled around his pillow, eyes closed tight as he willed himself not to cry. Both of his dads had already walked in to see if he was ok, but he didn't answer them, instead choosing to roll over away from them.<p>

It was half eleven at night when Rachel decided to walk in unannounced and sat next to him.

"What do you want?" Blaine mumbled, tired but unable to sleep.

"I just wanted to say that I'm ok with everything-"

"At least someone is-"

"Don't interrupt me. I mean that I'm happy for you and Kurt. I know I was selfish before, but I promise you, I'm trying," Rachel finished quietly.

"Don't worry Rach … I don't think me and K-him are even friends any more," Blaine said underneath the covers.

But Rachel could hear the tears behind his words.

"He really just wants to talk to you Blaine," Rachel said softly. "He told me he just froze and he-"

"I'm not gonna waste my time explaining to him why I want to be with him, when he clearly doesn't want to be with me." Blaine hissed angrily.

"How do you-"

"Leave me alone Rachel. I can't be bothered not mattering to people any more, so just leave me alone," Blaine whispered, his voice breaking on the last word.

Rachel sighed and went to get up when she saw his body shaking underneath his covers.

"Oh Blaine," Rachel breathed, lying down behind him. "I love you. I'll do anything for you to be happy."

Blaine nodded but didn't speak.

Sighing again, Rachel breathed in and started to whisper softly.

"Forget your troubles, come on … Get happy. You better chase all your cares away. Shout hallelujah, so just get happy..."

* * *

><p>The following day, Rachel woke up in Blaine's bed, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. She pulled herself from his bed, wrinkling her nose at the smell of sleep and her crumpled clothes.<p>

Breakfast was an awkward affair. Blaine and Rachel sat opposite each other, and their dads next to them.

She smiled apologetically at their dads when Blaine stood up, after having one bite of his dry toast, and told her he was going to school. She followed him carefully, maintaining enough distance to not annoy him but trying to stay close enough so he could talk if he wanted to.

If breakfast was awkward, the car ride to school was even worse. As soon as they had parked and got out of the car, Blaine practically disappeared. She sighed and walked towards the school. Pulling out her phone, she dialled Kurt's number, but it was Mercedes who picked up.

"We're by his locker, come asap."

And then Mercedes had hung up.

Clicking her tongue, Rachel turned to the direction of Kurt's locker, and sped up when she saw the jocks. She dodged Finn, apologising without breaking her step and arrived at Kurt's locker no later than two minutes after.

Kurt was dressed in a dark blue sweater, tight jeans and a white shirt. With no accessories. Definitely not a good sign.

Mercedes was hovering over Kurt, asking him repeatedly if he needed help with anything, while Tina leant against a locker near them. Deciding not to bother Kurt, Rachel stood next to Tina.

Tina looked at her like she was judging her and Rachel softened under her glare.

"I really do just want them to be happy, if they're together – or want to be, I don't want to stand in their way. I-I love them both so much, and I'll get used to it, I really will. I just-I want them to be as happy as they can be," she whispered to Tina, her eyes filling with tears.

Tina was the same, and smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I wish something would go right for Kurt, and if Blaine is his kind of right then that's the best thing he needs right now."

"Is Blaine ok?" Kurt asked from Mercedes arms.

Rachel gave a non-committal shrug. "He's pretending to be. Give him time."

Just as Rachel was about to hug him, Kurt froze in his spot. Rachel's head whipped around and saw Blaine approaching his locker, clearly avoiding any of their eyes. Kurt bit his lip and whispered something to Mercedes. He pulled himself from her and walked over to Blaine.

As soon as Blaine saw Kurt out of the corner of his eye, he grabbed his books from his locker, slammed the door shut and walked in the opposite direction.

Rachel felt her heart break as Kurt looked back at them, his eyes swimming with fresh tears.

* * *

><p>On Thursday Blaine was ignoring him again. Today, he sat at a separate table from the Glee club, and his head was bowed. Ten minutes after Kurt entered the cafeteria, Blaine stood up and left without a single look in Kurt's direction. Suddenly Kurt wasn't hungry any more.<p>

Out in the hallway, Blaine continued to pretend that Kurt was part of the school, blending in like a wallflower.

Lately that was exactly how he felt.

* * *

><p>He didn't like ignoring Kurt, but he didn't want to face him. If Kurt didn't want a real relationship, Blaine wasn't going to kid himself any more that they could work in secret. Blaine wanted Kurt to be his boyfriend. He wanted to know that what people thought didn't matter to Kurt; he wanted to matter to Kurt.<p>

Yes, Blaine didn't like imagining Kurt wasn't there, but it was better than him standing out oh-so perfectly among the sea of students.

Blaine had avoided his locker when he saw Kurt stood next to it, clearly waiting for him. I don't need this, he thoughts angrily, gritting his teeth as he walked passed. A hand grazed over his arm but he shrugged it off, forcing himself not to look behind at Kurt's crestfallen face.

* * *

><p>When Blaine walked into Glee that afternoon, the room went silent. He sat next to Mike and Puck and didn't show any sign that he could see Kurt, instead choosing to look at the floor.<p>

He heard voices around him, and looked up, seeing Kurt speaking to Mr Shue. Mr Shue nodded and glanced at Blaine before smiling at Kurt and then gesturing to the floor.

The piano started, and Kurt turned to face the whole of Glee club. His eyes were closed but Blaine knew he was focusing on their memories together.

"Share my life, take me for what I am. Cause I'll never change, all my colours for you."

Blaine felt his stomach tightening when Kurt held the microphone in front of him. "Take my love, I'll never ask for too much, just all that you are, and everything that you do."

Kurt's eyes flew open and looked straight at Blaine, and Blaine felt his lungs fill up before he knew he was breathing again. "Stay in my arms if you dare or must I imagine you there?"

He could see out of the corner of his eye that Mike was looking straight at him, and upon looking, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat."I never knew, love like I've known it with you."

Blaine felt his eyes well up and knew Kurt's were full too, as his voice cracked as he finished the song.

"I have nothing, nothing, nothing, if I don't have you."

The music finished and Kurt stood stock still, looking straight at Blaine. Blaine bit his lip and clapped along with the rest of the glee club.

* * *

><p>It was after hours, during his private boxing session in the gym that Blaine finally caved into his feelings. His hair had come loose from the gel, and vicious tears stabbed at his eyes from his half-hearted effort of keeping them back, and his clenched fists were starting to throb underneath his gloves.<p>

After half an hour, when Blaine had thought that the school was empty, he decided to take a break. His arms dropped at his sides, after all, there are only so many times you can imagine the punch bag as your sister.

Holding the punch bag still, Blaine leant against it, willing himself not to cry.

"I think it's time for you to come clean,"

The voice came clear and accusatory from behind him.

Glancing, Blaine knew it was Puck and went straight back to punching again.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Seriously dude, what's going on? Talk."

After a short moment, Blaine stopped his actions and tugged his boxing gloves off. His hands and legs were aching as he sat down on a bench, his back facing Puck.

"Kurt is … everything," Blaine finally said quietly, his shoulders stiff. "He's everything and he's everywhere and he can't be with me."

"Oh my God," Puck said softly. He walked over to Blaine and sat down next to him on the bench.

Blaine looked up as Puck chuckled quietly.

"I knew it," Puck confirmed. "You're in love with Kurt."

Blaine stared at him for two whole minutes. Then his eyes softened and his heart beat slowed.

_Of course._

Blaine knew where he had to be. He stood up and jogged out of the gym, calling behind him to tell Puck not to wait for him.

His feet fell heavy on the floor, and every step felt like he was climbing uphill. But he was smiling and his new found euphoria was brightening with each second.

He slammed open the school doors and ran outside, stopping only for a moment to appreciate the fresh air filling his lungs.

When suddenly he was pushed against the doors he had just left, and the air that had touched his lungs was being forced out. Winded, he fell to the floor, and felt his head smack against the pavement, his hands too numb from boxing to catch him.

He felt a sharp jab in his stomach as a foot stabbed into him, and a dull thud on his head.

Blearily, he looked up and saw blood on the steps in front of him, and two hulking figures walking away from him slowly.

He heard a distant shout of Puck calling for him, and screamed as Puck rolled him over.

Flashes of Puck shouting down his phone reached his ears, but then there was nothing. Just a dull pain, and a flash of numb realisation, **you're in love with Kurt**, and then nothing.


	11. Chapter 10

**It's here! Ahhh, there's only one more chapter left after this and then the epilogue! We hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee, nor do we pretend to. **

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><p>

Beep. Beep. Beeep.

His head was tight and even though his eyes were closed, he could feel that his vision was dizzy.

Flashes of someone crying next to him ripped through his mind. Who was it? Part of him thinks it was Kurt, because he was crying when he was singing. Yeah, maybe he was in bed after that.

But how did he get to bed?

He thought he could hear someone asking for his details, but he couldn't give them. But a panicked voice was telling them.

"Uh … his name is Blaine Anderberry... his birthday? I don't know man-listen, he just needs to get to a hospital. No I didn't see who it was, but I think I know-"

He remembered his father greeting a police officer named Murry or Murphy or McMillan. He just knew there was a M in there somewhere.

Someone must have been attacked, who was it?

Maybe it was Puck, he definitely gets himself into plenty of fights, so it wouldn't surprise him.

Was it Kurt?

Oh God … what if it was Kurt? Blaine panicked instantly. Kurt, his delicate Kurt who he loved and who might love him back and who was being bullied and who had sung him a love song and who had put up with bullying for so long and who he had been running to see when-

Oh.

It was Blaine who had been attacked.

* * *

><p>When the lights hit his eyes, he didn't know where to look. He felt a soft pressure on his hand and smiled when he saw Hiram next to him, his head resting on the bed. He squeezed his hand.<p>

Hiram blinked and Blaine could see reality unfolding in his eyes.

"Hi," Blaine rasped out.

"Oh my-Blaine," Hiram choked out, his hand grasping Blaine's tightly. "Let me get a nurse and some ice chips and ring your dad and Rachel and I'll be right back-"

Hiram jumped up and nearly ran out of the room. He stopped at the door and looked back at a bewildered Blaine.

"I'm so happy you're awake Blaine," he whispered before leaving.

Blaine smiled, despite his situation.

How long had he been under? Did it really matter? He was awake now and he knew he had to see Kurt.

After a small moment, Hiram walked into the room behind a nurse. She had short caramel hair and Blaine instantly recognised her.

"Carole?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yes," Carole replied. "How do you feel Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, taking the ice chips Hiram had brought him. He swallowed a mouthful while Carole looked at his head.  
>"I'm ok," Blaine said slowly. "My head kinda hurts … a lot."<p>

Carole hummed in acknowledgement. "I'm just checking the bandages, they're really tight."

Blaine swallowed before speaking. "What happened?"

Hiram sat down on the chair next to Blaine's bed again, and took his son's hand. "You were attacked right outside of school … if your friend Noah hadn't found you ..."

Blaine bit his lip. "I know who it was – they were probably waiting for K-Kurt but got me instead because Kurt had already left, I was going to see him because I realised-"

"Blaine, Blaine," Hiram cut his son off, seeing his eyes starting to move wildly. "You need to rest. This … uh, you were asleep for three days. They have the boys that did … it. Noah confirmed that it was them and Kurt-"

"Kurt? Is he ok? I need to see him right now-"

Carole interjected. "No. Right now you need rest. I'll speak to Kurt tonight sweetie, he's busy at the moment."

Blaine looked up at her, confused. "Why is he busy?"

Carole looked uneasily at Hiram, before continuing on. "Well, the two boys who beat you have denied everything, and seeing as it's their words against Noah Puckerman's, it looked like the Principal was going to let them off..."

"Wait, what does this have to do with Kurt?" Blaine asked, already dreading the answer.

Carole shook her head, looking at Hiram.

"Blaine … I don't know whether you knew this, but one of those boys has been doing _stuff_ to Kurt for quite some t-time now and Kurt stepped forward to report it," Hiram's voice was barely louder than the steady beep filling the room. "He should be there now."

"Shit. Shit! Why am I not there?" Blaine asked himself, sitting up and glancing down at his hands furiously. "I need to be there for him-"

"I'm sorry hon, but you need to stay here," Carole said, a hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving.

"But he can't do this alone-"

"He's not alone," Carole said quietly. "Burt is with him right now."

"Oh … ok," Blaine said softly, leaning back down on the bed. "Could you please tell him to text me or call me or something?"

Carole nodded and retreated from the room.

"He'll be ok," Hiram whispered, nodding as Blaine closed his eyes. "Burt won't let them touch him."

Blaine nodded, gulping as he did so.

* * *

><p>Charging through the reception, Rachel Anderberry slipped past the nurses and climbed up three flights of steps within three minutes. When she reached the third floor, she practically growled as she saw Blaine's room and ran past Leroy who was carrying more ice chips.<p>

Upon seeing Blaine lying in bed, speaking softly with Hiram, Rachel rested a hand on her hip.

"Blaine Anderberry."

She could see Blaine wince under her gaze, but that didn't stop her.

"Could you leave me and Rachel alone please dad?" he asked Hiram.

Hiram looked hesitant, but upon seeing the serious looks on both his children's faces, he stood up and walked out of the room, softly explaining to Leroy outside.

As soon as the door closed, Rachel spoke, "Why aren't you back with Kurt yet?"

Blaine looked at her incredulously, "I'm in hospi-"

"Don't be smart, Blaine. I mean why have you been ignoring him?" Rachel demanded.

"I-I didn't think he'd want to speak to me … but when he tried to I didn't know what to do," Blaine stuttered.

Rachel sighed, softening. "Blaine … you know that's just stupid," she said gently, sitting down on Hiram's vacated chair.

Blaine shrugged. "Why would he want to have anything to do with me?" Blaine asked quietly, his voice cracking.

"Blaine, you're an idiot for not seeing what everyone else can see so clearly," Rachel said with a sigh.

Blaine sniffed and wiped furiously at his eyes. "I love him Rach," he whispered through his hands.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I know."

* * *

><p>Kurt had avoided his father's gaze after the meeting with principal Figgins, not wanting to answer any more questions.<p>

He had run downstairs as soon as the front door was opened, and he had sat on his bed, when his phone vibrated. It was Mercedes sending her love. After tapping out a quick text, he saw Blaine's name in his message list.

He had been looking through their text messages over the past few weeks and was smiling despite himself because of them.

But now his fingertip was hovering over the send button.

'I miss you. Please wake up. Xxxx'

* * *

><p>Kurt had been sat in the Principal's office even though it was the weekend, as Figgins was still dressed in his Sunday best from Church. He was looking sternly at Kurt, while his father was sat to his right, and Mr Shue to his left.<p>

"What you are accusing David Karofsky is very serious Mr Hummel, we need you to be completely honest with us," Figgins had said.

Kurt nodded and looked up.

"Now, we need to know. When did this start?"

Kurt took a deep breath and felt his father's hand rest on his. He was still unsure of speaking the whole truth … he didn't want to out Karofsky, no matter how bad his bullying was...

"This September, about the third day of school."

"And what happened?"

Kurt looked away from Figgins. "Well … he's always taunted me, because of my sexuality … but I just thought he would grow out of it and no one seemed to notice so I thought it was normal for everyone like me..."

Burt's grip on his hand tightened.

"But that day, in September, he … he um-"

"Kurt, we need to know everything," Mr Shue said from next to him. "I understand it's hard, but this school needs to be safe for everyone."

Kurt instantly thought of Blaine. "He kissed me."

Burt's jaw tightened loudly. "He what?"

Kurt nodded. "He uh … yeah, he took my first kiss and he … warned me to not to tell anyone."

Figgins looked at him sternly again. "What exactly did he say?"

Kurt gulped and looked to his father.

"Kurt, we need to know everything. What did he say?"

"He threatened to kill me."

Burt's eyes hardened and he looked straight at Principal Figgins. "This happened during your leadership at this school, you should keep a closer eye on your students."

Figgins' eyes were wide open as Kurt looked towards him, feeling his own tears fall down his face.

But then Mr Shue cleared his throat. "What else has he done, Kurt?"

"You want to know more? My son just told you his life was threatened within this school and you-"

"He touched me," Kurt interjected quietly, his tears burning down his cheeks.

"-he WHAT?" Burt shouted, standing up.

"Mr Hummel, please calm down," Figgins said tiredly, still looking at Kurt in shock.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and grabbed his dad's hand. "Please dad, your heart."

"Damn my heart Kurt," Burt said angrily. "This bo-person has been harming you not only physically but mentally too and I don't want him anywhere near you any more!"

Kurt tugged on his dad's hand, and as soon as Burt saw Kurt's face, he instantly calmed down. Just seeing his son look so desperate and clinging onto him made him realise the reality of the situation. He was a father. He had to be strong for his son.

Sitting down again, Burt clasped his hand around Kurt's. "I-I just, I can't believe no one noticed, not even me."

"Blaine did," Kurt whispered quietly, before his voice rose, "and that's why Karofsky and Azimio attacked him … because he had confronted Karofsky earlier this week about it."

There was a small silence in which Mr Shue rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder and Figgins merely looked at the files on his desk, nodding.

"I have taken everything into account about the incident, and we will try our very best to look out for you, Kurt, however, I do not have the power to expel a student, but the board of Governors will be presented with all the evidence so they can make an informed decision. Rest assured David Karofsky will be put on suspension until a decision has been made."

When Figgins stopped talking, he looked up, sighing as he glanced from Mr Shue, to Burt and then settled his gaze on Kurt.

"I am very sorry that this school has failed you on this occurrence, Mr Hummel,"

Burt bowed his head and breathed out, while Kurt nodded, his eyes glazed over.

* * *

><p>Kurt tried to suppress his memory of the day by getting undressed and climbing into bed, only clad in his underwear. He pulled the covers up to his chin and hugged one of his many pillows to his chest. It was the pillow Blaine had been resting on earlier in the week and it still smelt like him.<p>

Kurt pressed send on his phone and closed his eyes, wishing the pillow he was hugging to his chest was Blaine.

"I love you."

He woke at five pm and felt that his mouth was dry and his head was light. He could hear his door close and knew that it must have been his dad checking up on him.

He climbed out of bed and glared at his feet.

How did he get into this mess?

He grabbed his phone from his sheets and unlocked it. No messages. Dropping the phone, he wandered to his bathroom.

Ten minutes later, he emerged from his room, fully dressed and pulling a coat on. He walked into the living room, looking for his dad.

Burt was sat on his chair, his hands resting in his head.

"Dad?" Kurt said softly. "I'm going out to get coffee … do you want anything?"

Burt looked up and shook his head. "Just be back before seven. We need to talk about the past three months."

Kurt gulped, but nodded. "Ok, I won't be long."

* * *

><p>The Lima Bean was packed when Kurt went in, with the intentions of getting a take away. But with the cold weather outside, he decided to stay in for a while. He sat down with his coffee, a little bit away from two boys in a navy private school uniform.<p>

He wondered momentarily if they went to Dalton, where Blaine had gone before coming to McKinley. He thought sadly that Blaine would have been better off staying there.

He watched them for a short moment, noting how the brunette one seemed to be telling the blonde one bad news, from the look on their faces and that the brunette boy was talking.

The blonde one's face looked shocked, as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shortly after, he stood up and walked out of the cafe, leaving the brunette boy on his own with two coffees.

When suddenly the brunette looked up, their eyes met and Kurt shifted his gaze to the coffee in front of himself.

He noticed that the brunette boy walked out moments after.

Kurt grimaced at the thought that he had made him embarrassed. But then the seat in front of him was pulled out.

Looking up, Kurt fully expected to see the brunette private school boy gazing back at him. What he didn't expect was Karofsky.

Kurt jumped, nearly spilling all of his coffee.

Karofsky sat down.

"What-why-" Kurt spluttered, unable to form a sentence.

"I want to talk," Karofsky said angrily.

"I don't want you near me," Kurt hissed. "Please leave."

"I need to tell you something," Karofsky said quietly, shifting uncomfortably and glancing around. "You need to stay away from that Blaine kid."

Kurt nearly growled. This boy had ruined his life, messed with his head and now he was going to try and do further damage? "You don't own me, or what I do and who I am with, so please leave, before I ring the police."

Karofsky laughed a little bit.

"Get away from me," Kurt ordered. "You're absolutely disgusting for what you did to Blaine and I over these past months, I know that now. I hate you-"

"I love you."

Kurt recoiled instantly. It felt as though everything but his breathing stopped.

"What?" he asked, outraged.

"That's why I hate you so much," Karofsky said, suddenly looking sad. "I hate that you walk around like life it amazing when I know it isn't and then I realised … I'm in love with you, it's why I can't stay away from you..."

"I'm sorry but no," Kurt said, refusing to feel anything but disgust for him. "I'm not accepting that because if you truly loved me you would never have laid a hand on me and anyway … I'm with someone-"

"Doesn't seem like it," Karofsky spat vindictively. "He didn't seem to want anything to do with you this week."

Kurt's mouth fell open. "How dare you! The only reason me and Blaine were arguing was because of you, are you happy about that?"

"I'm your only other option," Karofsky said angrily, clearly annoyed that his plan was falling apart.

Kurt scowled at him. "Even if that was true, I would never go anywhere near you."

Leaving his coffee to go cold, Kurt stood up and walked out, turning up the collars of his coat and promising himself to have nothing to do with Karofsky from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Please direct any questions to johnsonandsmith dot tumblr dot comask :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**So we're uploading later because uhh ... it was Niamh's birthday on the second of August, and we completely forgot to upload until 1AM. It's not 02.41AM and we decided to upload.**

**Enjoy reading, this is the last chapter before the epilogue so we hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Glee.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>The snow was lingering from the night before, but it wasn't quite cold enough for it to start again. Blaine had to be helped by Rachel and Leroy across the parking lot. He had been discharged with a warning to ring the hospital if he felt any kind of dizziness one hour after waking up for the next week.<p>

As they got to the car, Leroy opened the door for him, but Rachel was trying to hoist him up into the car.

"I'm fine now Rach!" Blaine said, irritated.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You were in hospital for five days Blaine! Three of which you were comatose."

Blaine went to retort when Leroy cut in, "She's just trying to help Blaine, let her,"

Blaine let out an agitated breath and allowed himself to be pushed up into the car.

He pulled his phone out of his slacks pocket as the car door shut and everyone got in. As they drove out of the hospital, he got a text.

'Have you spoken to Kurt?' -Rachel

'I was gonna wait till I see him' -Blaine

'Let him know you're ok.' -Rachel

'Can't you?' -Blaine

Blaine looked up at his sister next to him as she read the text. He watched as she wrote a reply, deleted it and then replied again.

'He'd rather hear it from you.' -Rachel

Blaine nodded and glanced at Rachel, who was now looking out of the window. He scrolled through his phone to find Kurt's name and clicked on him.

'I'm on my way home now. Hope you're ok. I heard what you did and thank you. It must have been hard. Xxxx'

Blaine sighed as he clicked send, not expecting a response. He rested his head against the window and bit his lip as he wished he could not feel bad about ignoring Kurt all that time.

* * *

><p>The sky was dim when he woke up, and snow was starting to fall again. They were in their driveway, and Hiram's arms were wrapped around him to lift him out of the car. Blaine planted his feet on the floor, feeling tiny compared to his father.<p>

"Thanks," he muttered, eyes still drooping.

Hiram held onto him as they walked to the house.

"Do you want something to eat?" Leroy asked from in front of them.

Blaine looked up at him blearily and shook his head. "B-bed," he said, yawning.

Leroy smiled and kissed the top of Blaine's head in goodnight.

Hiram took his weight again and lead him up the stairs to his room. He smiled as Blaine rubbed his fists into his eyes. He pulled the covers out with one hand and supported Blaine with the other.

Blaine sat down in his bed, tucking his feet in instantly and wrapping the blanket around himself as he shivered.

"Goodnight Blaine," Hiram whispered, kissing his sleeping son on the top of his head.

* * *

><p>His sleep was broken, with flashes of Karofsky and Azimio's faces and Kurt's swimming through his dreams while back in reality, each member of his family visited him in his room at least twice.<p>

Just as he was dreaming that he was with Kurt again, he heard a tremendous scream in the back of his head and he woke violently. He sat abruptly, his hands flying to check his head. He hadn't needed bandages any more, so feeling his curls free was something foreign to him.

He tried not to think about how the scream he heard sounded an awful lot like the one he heard himself make after he had been attacked.

He jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out with trembling fingers, he let out a sigh of relief as he saw that it was Kurt ringing him.

He answered it instantly.

"Kurt," he breathed.

Kurt's breathing was heavy down the phone. "I'm outside your house."

Blaine's brain failed him for a moment when he spoke. "Why?"

"I need to talk to you," Kurt replied, still gaining his breath.

"Ok," Blaine said softly, already pulling his blankets off him to go downstairs.

He jogged downstairs, feeling livelier after speaking to Kurt.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Leroy asked from the living room door as Blaine scooted passed.

"Kurt's outside, I really need to speak to him dad," Blaine said, turning to his father with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Leroy nodded and retreated back into the living room, allowing his son some privacy.

Blaine watched as his dad closed the living room door behind him before pulling open the front door and revealing Kurt, who was leaning against the side of the door frame, holding his side.

"D-did you run over?" Blaine ask tentatively, shivering a little bit at the cold air that hit him.

Kurt nodded, and looked straight at Blaine with hopeful eyes.

It only took one stride, and Blaine had enveloped Kurt's body in his arms, his lips pressing against Kurt's hungrily.

It was a furious kiss, the kind that you can't decipher because there are too many emotions there, a kiss that doesn't tell you whether you're ok or not.

But Kurt responded eagerly, his eyes closing as his arms slipped around Blaine's shoulders, holding him in place.

As they broke apart, they were both panting, and Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt felt his heart swell and kept his eyes closed as he breathed, "I'm so in love with you."

Blaine's eyes flew open.

* * *

><p>It was 6:15AM when Kurt's eyes opened.<p>

He could see the blurry red outline of the time on Blaine's alarm clock. The realisation of waking up next to Blaine again hit him and he sighed happily, glancing down at his boyfriend.

Their legs were tangled, and Blaine's head was resting on the crook of his shoulder. It was still dark out, and Blaine's curls were tickling his neck.

He shifted a little bit, trying to rearrange his arms around Blaine so he could sleep some more, when Blaine stirred.

The boy seemed to be trying to sort out his head when he suddenly looked up at Kurt, shock in his eyes.

"Do you ..." Kurt started, swallowing before continuing, "remember last night?"

Flashes of long limbs, secret smiles and whispered promises flew across Blaine's mind as he blinked up at Kurt.

Blaine nodded and leant up to kiss Kurt, murmuring "I love you," right before he claimed Kurt's lips as his own again.

After an hour of whispered conversation and quiet giggling and soft kissing, the boys pulled themselves from bed. Blaine watched as Kurt stalled a little when rising.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said quietly. "Was I too-"

"No," Kurt replied confidently. "It was perfect. No regrets, right?"

Blaine nodded. "No regrets."

As they pulled on their clothes, Blaine watched as Kurt tried to put on his jumper from last night, even though it was still wet. Striding over to him, he held his out his hand.

"I'll wash it for you," he said softly.

Kurt looked puzzled but handed him his jumper, watching as Blaine put it in his laundry basket and then pulled a hoodie from his wardrobe.

"Here," Blaine said, looking sheepish as a steady blush decorated his cheekbones.

Kurt blushed too and took it gratefully, pushing his arms and head through it. "Thank you," he whispered, kissing Blaine softly on is cheek.

Blaine was smiling softly. "I can't believe you came here in the snow," he mumbled, his eyes trained on the window, where snow was falling delicately.

"I couldn't not come over," Kurt admitted, wringing his hands. "I know it was probably stu-"

"It wasn't," Blaine said loudly, before lowering his voice and mirroring Kurt, "it was perfect. But I'm starving now, so breakfast?"

Kurt laughed lightly and took Blaine's outstretched hand, allowing his boyfriend to lead the way.

* * *

><p>Rachel wasn't particularly sure what had happened between her brother and her best friend the previous night before, but as they had not left the bedroom all night she could hazard a guess.<p>

At least they had made up, right?

That's what Rachel thought when she walked into the kitchen, seeing Kurt and Blaine sat at the kitchen table, with eyes only for each other.

She stopped in the doorway for a moment, trying to piece together what had happened, but upon seeing their wide smiles, she simply sighed happily and made her way to sit next to them.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, sitting at the head of the table.

Blaine jolted a little in his seat, turning to look at Rachel. "We-uh …"

"My talk with Figgins about Karofsky," Kurt answered softly. "And then my subsequent conversation with Karofsky himself."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up into her brow. "Are you ok after everything?"

Kurt nodded, glancing at Blaine. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad you're ok," she answered. "Both of you."

Blaine beamed at her while Kurt simply nodded and smiled gently, going back to his toast.

After a few minutes, in which Rachel made her breakfast and sat back down again, Kurt spoke again.

"I should really get home," Kurt said quietly. "Get a shower and everything before school."

Blaine went to protest but thought better of it. "Oh-ok. Well give me five minutes and I'll head over with you," he agreed before turning to Rachel. "Um, Rach? Reckon you could drive yourself to school?"

Rachel nodded and waved them away, swallowing her toast. "Ye-yeah sure," she answered eventually.

Rachel's eyes follow the boys as they got up and placed their dishes in the sink, their hands linking together when they left the room. She turned back round to her toast, smiling at herself a little before deciding that yes, her brother and her best friend being together maybe wasn't such a horrible thing.

* * *

><p>Blaine was busy explaining to Mike of his and Kurt's make up during his third period History class when he was interrupted by Principal Figgins.<p>

The man had asked for Blaine to meet him in his office when class was over.

Blaine spent the rest of the period wondering why the principal couldn't have just come to him then; there was still a lot of things he was getting used to at McKinley.

He walked into the principal's office five minutes after the bell rang, his left hand holding onto his bag strap.

His fathers, Karofsky (not in his letterman jacket – clearly his privileges had been stripped) and a man Blaine presumed was Karofsky's father were all sat down, while Mr Shuester was stood up with Coach Sylvester, both of them hovering near the door.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked timidly, glancing at Karofsky a few times before sitting between his fathers.

The principal sighed. "There has been an accusation made against you by a fellow student,"

Blaine's face only read confusion; what kind of accusation would someone have made against him?

"It has been alleged that you attacked David Karofsky unprovoked Tuesday the twenty-ninth of November. Last Tuesday."

It was Hiram that had spoke, and Blaine looked towards his father, his mouth open.

"I-I … I did push him but I wasn't unprovoked!" he hissed, glaring at Karofsky. "And I didn't attack _him_, he landed me in hospital no less than two days later if you don't remember?"

Karofsky huffed and crossed his arms. His father looked appropriately embarrassed.

Mr Shuester stepped forward for a moment, "Principal Figgins, he was glaring into the choir room and after the recent allegations Kurt has made, I think Blaine had every right-"

Figgins cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Never the less, Mr Anderberry did harm a student, and this cannot be let pass, especially as said student may face expulsion for the same crime."

"The same crime?" Blaine asked incredulously. "I pushed him because he wouldn't leave my boyfriend alone, he beat me to a pulp just because he could."

Hiram put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Calm down, son. Anger will get you nowhere."

Blaine looked at him, exasperated. When his father's expression did not change he turned to Leroy.

"Dad, please say you agree with me?" Blaine asked angrily. "I get that I was wrong but I didn't full on attack him, I was just defending Kurt-"

"Regardless," Figgins said loudly. "You still did what you did. Which means you will be suspended for the rest of the day and tomorrow. The school board will be noted but there will be no further action as of now."

Blaine went to answer when Hiram's grip tightened ever so slightly. He only sighed and then slumped into his chair.

"Ok, well … that does seem fair," Blaine said, shrugging.

"Thank you for your time," Leroy said quietly as he stood up.

Hiram's hand didn't leave Blaine's shoulder as he directed them to the car.

At home, Hiram and Leroy asked him to join them in the dining room. Blaine went reluctantly, wanting to text or call Kurt, to tell him everything.

"It will only take a minute," Leroy said neutrally.

Blaine nodded and followed his fathers in, sitting opposite them both.

"So," Leroy started. "Are you going to tell us about your relationship with Kurt?"

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He fiddled with the tablecloth. "Um … it's been going on for quite a while now..."

"We guessed," Hiram said in a low voice. "When?"

"Hm … since about mid-October," Blaine mumbled.

"Why did you lie?" Hiram asked bluntly.

Blaine looked up in shock. "We... we didn't really lie we just-"

"Omitted the truth," Leroy said understandingly. "We know why you kept it a secret. But, from us?"

Hiram looked as though he was about to cry. "We're an honest family Blaine, and we know that Rachel is tough sometimes, but she's still your sister."

"I-I know," Blaine said sadly. "We shouldn't have kept it from her, but, she just … she has a say in everything. And I know Kurt's her best friend but that doesn't mean she should have a say in whether I get to date him or not,"

Hiram nodded, while Leroy rubbed his hands over his face. "Right ok."

"We still need to think about how we're going to punish you," Leroy said gently. "You're not getting off easy Blaine. You can see Kurt after your suspension has lifted, but not before then. I don't want a repeat of what happened last night. You can't just do that, not to us and not to Kurt's parents either."

Blaine nodded, looking at his lap. "I understand."

Hiram continued. "Go contact Kurt, don't let him think you're going to be ignoring him. But then it's back to your grounding."

Blaine looked up. "Thanks," he said, getting out of his chair and heading out of the room.

"Also," Hiram called after him. "Afterwards you have to come downstairs because we're having the talk."

Blaine groaned and nearly fell over on the stairs. It was going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

><p><strong>We hope you've enjoyed it! See you soon :)<strong>


	13. Epilogue

**IT'S THE END AND SERIOUSLY WE CAN'T NOT CRY IT'S SO HARD. Please enjoy and leave comments :)**

**As usual, French is in italics.**

**Disclaimer: We do not (or claim to) own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>One month after Blaine's suspension, Kurt and Blaine were sat on Blaine's bed, dreading their return to school the following week. Blaine had reminded Kurt that at least Karofsky was expelled, and it was looking like he could face up to the remainder of high school in juvie, but Kurt dismissed the conversation, saying that he didn't want to talk about that boy any more.<p>

Blaine had smiled when Kurt started talking about Parson's – which he had looked into more and found suited him perfectly – and Blaine had divulged in his own little fantasy of New York too.

They had only been alone for half an hour when Blaine mentioned their future together. He was sat with his back against the headboard while Kurt sat in between his legs, his head resting back on Blaine's chest.

"Do you think we can do it?" Blaine asked, a finger trailing up Kurt's arm.

Kurt smiled and tilted his head so he could see Blaine upside-down. "I think we can do anything," he replied.

Blaine grinned. "Really?"

Kurt laughed lightly and settled against Blaine's chest again. "We got your sister to approve of us, anything can happen now."

Feeling Blaine's laugh rumble against his head was one of the most satisfying feelings Kurt could ever have. He got up and turned around in Blaine's arms, planting his hands either side of Blaine's head. Blaine's eyes were fascinating, golden honey with flecks of hazel and framed beautifully by his fan of eyelashes, Kurt truly believed he could look into them all day.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered, his bottom lip trembling a little bit.

"I love you too," Kurt said equally as quiet. "And I'm never saying goodbye to you."

Blaine smiled one of his devastating smiles and kissed Kurt chastely.

"Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt!"

The scream was heard all over the house, and Kurt frowned, knowing that his time with Blaine was about to be cut short.

A bang came from the door as Rachel barged in. Scrambling away from each other, Kurt and Blaine both looked up to see Rachel in a black dress, her damp hair piled on top of her head and a make-up free face.

"Kurt! I really need to borrow you," Rachel whined. "I have no idea what to wear tonight and my hair is a mess!"

Kurt sighed. "What you're wearing is nice,"

Rachel stomped her feet a little bit and Kurt reluctantly stood up, grabbing Blaine's hand when he went to move away.

"No, no, no. You have to suffer through this with me," Kurt murmured as Rachel ran back to her room.

Blaine groaned, but let himself be dragged to his sister's room.

They settled on Rachel's bed, but this time Kurt leaned against the headrest while Blaine lay sideways, his head resting on Kurt's lap while he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Kurt watched as Rachel showed her different outfits off, absent-mindedly playing with Blaine's curly hair, which was thankfully free from gel that day.

"I still think the black dress is the best one Rachel," Kurt lamented as Rachel stepped out in a hideous white blouse and dumpy red skirt.

Rachel nodded. "Well, ok then," she agreed.

"What time does Finn arrive?" Blaine asked calmly, his eyes still closed as Kurt started to massage his scalp.

Rachel glanced around her room, looking for a clock. "At about half sev-oh my God! I only have five minutes to get ready!"

She started to frantically pull on her dress, let her hair down and blow dried it before starting on her make up. Kurt watched, slightly amused until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Blaine said softly, getting up from his spot and heading out of the door.

"What-what lipstick should I wear Kurt? Help me!" Rachel asked, still panicked.

Kurt stood up and looked at her selection. "Definitely not red. Maybe this colour? Highland Mist?" he suggested, picking up a square tube.

"Oh!" Rachel said, as though it was the most obvious answer. "Of course."

Kurt unscrewed the lipstick and motioned for Rachel to tilt her head back. He carefully pressed it to her lips, gliding it easily. Just as he had finished applying, he handed her a tissue and Rachel asked, "what would I do without you?"

Kurt laughed at this. "Probably end up wearing a nun's costume that Blaine picked out for you."

"Hey!" Blaine said angrily from the door. "I resent that. She would look lovely in a nun's outfit. Oh and yeah, Finn's here."

Kurt laughed a little bit when Rachel practically zoomed out of the room, running back to grab her bag and shoes and then sprinting downstairs again.

"Did you have the big brother talk with him?" Kurt asked as he reached out for Blaine's hand.

Blaine chuckled. "No … a couple of weeks ago we spoke and said that we both felt the same way."

Kurt smiled, nudging Blaine with his shoulder as his boyfriend pulled him across the hall to his bedroom.

"_That's adorable_," Kurt said quietly, kissing one of Blaine's knuckles.

"_Thank you_," Blaine replied, his blinking increasing along with his heart rate as Kurt glanced at him through his eyelashes.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"_I like you too_," Blaine said happily.

Kurt laughed at this. "You said it wrong," he said, smiling.

Blaine pouted. "Don't laugh,"

"I'm sorry honey," Kurt amended, stepping closer to him affectionately. "I do love you though."

"And I still love you, even though you make fun of me," Blaine said, smiling despite his pretence. "I might go for Italian lessons again though … I used to do it at Dalton and I really liked it."

"You should," Kurt said, but then grinned. "As long as you don't start sleeping with the tutor!"

Blaine laughs, but his eyes are smouldering. "Why would I look at anyone else when I have you right here?"

Kurt gulped, because he knew that look in Blaine's eyes was going to make all of his blood travel South.

Blaine grinned devilishly and stepped forward, kissing along Kurt's neck.

"So, how about I lock the door and you take off that top?" Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear.

* * *

><p>Blaine liked watching his boyfriend get dressed after they had sex. It was nice because Blaine knew that he was the only one who got to see Kurt like this; so domestic and completely his. And Blaine didn't think he'd be like that, but he really was when it came to Kurt.<p>

And that's why he grinned when Kurt fussed over his wrinkled jeans, even though he was the one that threw them across the room.

Suddenly, cutting through Blaine's bliss, there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Boys, we need to speak to you, so come downstairs."

It was Hiram.

Blaine's fathers must have come home when they were napping, because they were sure they were out when Rachel had left for her date, and they were sure they would have heard them come in when they were having sex.

Nevertheless, Blaine jumped out of his bed and scrambled for his boxers, trying to find a clean shirt and only just noticed how Kurt's face had drained of all colour.

As they descended the stairs, Kurt's hand clutched Blaine's as though they were going to be pulled apart.

Blaine really hoped that wasn't the case.

Blaine found his fathers sat in the dining room. He pulled Kurt in after him and they sat opposite the two men.

"We're not happy," Leroy said gently. "We're not happy with all the lying that went on regarding the start of your relationship, however, we are willing to overlook and forgive that, seeing as that now you're together and you two are both happy."

Blaine gulped and glanced between his fathers. "So … why are we here?"

Kurt's hand gripped Blaine's tighter.

"Blaine," Hiram said softly. "We're not happy with the deceit and the fighting and the fact that you've been hospitalised. We've never had so much happen within a small amount of time with you,"

"B-but we knew that was going to happen … McKinley's a public school … it doesn't have the bullying policy..." Blaine said anxiously.

"We know," Hiram continued. "But Blaine, we're worried and we've ..."

"We've reconsidered your transfer," Leroy finished.

Kurt looked at Blaine, whose mouth was wide open, gaping at his fathers. "No-"

"Come fall, you're transferring back to Dalton."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE END.**

**AHAHAHHAHA, of course we wouldn't leave you hanging like that! You'll be seeing a sequel coming up soon! Please follow johnsonandsmith on tumblr for updates :) **


End file.
